Dimensional Dismay
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: Fed up with the restricted way of Toon life, a 2D toon discovers what it's like to be a 3D toon with the help of Randall, and that the treatment of toons has gotten worse. Can the toons revolt against the CEO and win, or will they forever be in dismay?
1. Chapter 1

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

* * *

**

It was another dull and rainy day in Toon World.

And yet, much to Sandra's disappointment, there was still a lot of obnoxious singing and yelling as if the weather hadn't an effect at all.

Sandra was a six-legged lizard monster (four hind legs, two arms), with a long black curly tail, four sharp fronds atop her head, and red mean-looking eyes. She had a long green strip that ran down her back, and a yellow underbelly. The rest of her scales were all a dark purple.

She walked drowsily to work, clipboard in hand, and everyone seemed to zoom past her. If it weren't for the loud honking of horns, she'd have feared that she would fall asleep standing up. Being a toon, it wouldn't be too rare on occasion to do so, but she really wanted to get on time, or at least just a couple minutes late. She couldn't care either way- she was just afraid of the line of toons she might receive if she was _too_ late.

She worked at an office building called the T.S.P.A. - Toon Sequel Production Agency. She'd meet with several toons, as did the other toons in the department, and they'd establish a sequel to their first movie, with all the toons from that movie present. Sometimes … it just didn't go over so well. Sandra prayed for a Villain to be officially killed off. If the villain was still alive, it'd star in the sequel, but they were well known complainers. And according to Sandra's contract, she couldn't allow a villain to win. It would be a bad influence for the real world. But she could have the villain turn nice … but it really was never believable, only when a henchman or sidekick decided to turn over a new leaf. It's just not like a villain to give up all he/she's wanted. It was … unreal.

Suddenly, something collided into her, catching her off guard and knocking her to the hard cement sidewalk. She grabbed her clipboard up quickly, rubbing her head,

"Watch where you're going, you -"

She stopped, and saw that it was a 3-D Toon, a monster creature like her. He was like a big red jelly bean, with three eyes and backwards hind legs and two long arms. He wore a blue hardhat of a symbol she whole-heartedly resented.

He was also carrying a clipboard, and he hid behind it, "Sorry miss, I-I … uhh, I-I gotta go!" he stammered, and he quickly sped off down the street.

She rolled her eyes, "Damn, I hate those guys …" she muttered, and crossed the street to her work place.

She was supposed to be in that movie, 'Monsters, Incorporated'. Instead, she was created early by some moron who slipped a bunch of pictures into the wrong bin. Whoever was the idiot who made two bins- one for trash and one for creation, was certainly asking for trouble.

She, and several other monsters, were accidentally created. She could've been transformed into a 3-D Toon, but one- it was too much money, and two- they wouldn't allow it. According to them, she wasn't good enough for the film. So she left, and went on to get a cheap apartment and to start her lousy career-less life.

And then, this job came up - the closest she would ever get to being around movie stars, besides becoming a janitor. This job made her somewhat glad to not be a movie star, because half the toons hated having to do sequels, but when their directors insisted on one, they really had no choice. That's why the sequels stink sometimes. The characters aren't themselves- they are toons that have gotten a sense of the real world and given the freedom of choice, but they had it taken away when sequels were filmed. So … they just became stubborn with lines. It was what they were forced to do- they didn't do it for fun. Some toons, maybe, but others … all they could really care about were a cup of coffee in the morning, and a big-screen TV to sit in front of on a Lazy boy all afternoon.

She arrived at her floor, and the waiting room door was left wide open. Mrs. Packard sat at the desk, a cigarette in hard and phone in the other, chatting away with someone, most probably her friend Margie. Le Plume, a feather quill, twirled lazily about on a piece of paper.

Sandra closed the door behind her, looking around at the empty waiting room, puzzled. Le Plume stopped twirling and practically shrieked in his squeaky French-accent, "The door! Leave it open! It is too hard to breath with Miss-smokes-a-lot here!"

Sandra opened the door with a huff, "Packard, put it out or we'll get complaints from upstairs again …"

Reluctantly, she pressed her cig to her ash tray.

"Did you scare everyone away with your fumes?" Sandra questioned.

"Disney Land opened for toons only." She explained, ignoring her remark, "Everyone called in and cancelled." And she returned to her call, "Yeah Margie; I don't understand 'em. They've really been bugging me lately …"

Sighing with relief, Sandra tossed her clipboard like a Frisbee onto the magazine table, peeled off her backpack, and plopped down onto the couch, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She smiled to herself, folding her arms behind her head, "Nothing like a day off, eh Packard?"

"Shut it, I'm talkin' here" she dismissed carelessly.

Sandra never let her remarks get her down, no matter how down her day was to begin with. Slowly she closed her eyes, the bright light of the office fluorescent bulb fading in her view. Then, it happened.

Someone blocked the light, and tapped her lightly on her shoulder. She leapt out of her skin, and rolled off the couch, hitting the cold hard tile with a loud thump.

"God _damn_ it, Packard …" she growled slowly, rubbing her head, looking up only to see that it wasn't Packard. It was a purple lizard like her, but in 3D form, with a light orchid underbelly and four arms and legs, and chameleon-like emerald eyes, and three paled pink-tipped fronds on its head. Its mouth was also wider than hers.

* * *

**(A/N)**- I'm not expecting reviews since I am sorta doing this for fun and for my health. :-) But I'd really appreciate it if you read this, if you could just tell me what you think. No flaming, but _**kind**_ suggestions are appreciated. I'm not too good at writing ... so ... have mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimensional Dismay**

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

She struggled to her feet, her body practically in shock since she was expecting rest and relaxation and instead got a poke and an up-close and personal visit with the floor.

The unexpected visitor spoke, "Heh … sorry about that. Here, let me help you …" the voice was clearly male. She felt him touch her arm, and she shoved him away in annoyance, but tried to hide the fact she was being rude, though she was rearing to show it.

"No, no, no, it's … _fine_." She stretched her spine when she finally stood. She looked blearily at him at eye level, and she turned to Packard, who was turned the other direction, oblivious to what happened. Le Plume noticed, but when she looked to him, he frantically went back to filling out forms.

She groaned, hating when she had to deal with stuff like this on her own. "Umm … so, do you have an appointment, Misterrr …"

"It's Randall Boggs," he introduced, "I'm … afraid I don't have an appointment, but there was no one here, and I needed to speak to someone …"

"You're required to have an appointment," she stated firmly.

"… I guessed that, but there's no one here, so …"

She took in a deep breath, "Okay, here's the thing …" she started getting a bit annoyed, "I don't work with … your kind." He looked offended at this, and she shook her head, laughing nervously,

"No, no, I'm not racist or anything, it's just … I don't work with 3-Dimensional toons, and even if I did … Well, you'd need an appointment, since I can't help any one character from a film; I need the whole cast in my office to sort it all out. Either that, or you'll need the consent of every secondary and main characters to portray them or if you make them look bad, you'll need a signed contract."

"Oh …" he seemed disappointed.

"But I don't work with Pixar peeps … so … I'm sorry, but I can't help."

He raised a brow, "Well … believe it or not, you guys are the only toons in the entire building right now, so … do you think you can just do me one small favor and read my script? … You know … just let me know what you think …?" he asked, holding out a stapled handful of papers. Sandra cringed slightly, but tried very hard to keep a smile on her face.

"Well … the thing is … I would, but you see …" she edged over towards her secretary, and elbowed her hard in the back, "My co-workers and I were just going where everyone else went …"

"You mean Disneyland?" Le Plume squeaked with happiness.

Sandra felt sick, "Sure. I was going to say Starbucks, but I suppose that works too …" she said this all in one breath.

"Oh, alright …" Randall said, looking well apprehensive. "I suppose … if I'm not a nuisance, I could join you."

Packard, who had just finished her phone conversation, snorted, "Don't lie, Sandra- everyone knows you hate the pl- -"

She hastily cut her off, "Well-sure-you-can-come-with-us-let's-go," she said quickly, snatching Le Plume off the desk and grabbing her knapsack from the floor and headed out the door. Randall, slightly confused, followed soon after, and Packard locked the door behind them.

Randall exited the front door of the building to find Sandra sitting in the back seat of an Oldsmobile, staring out into the street.

"By the way …" he said, causing her to look around, "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Sandra Clemons. You can just call me Sandra."

Randall grinned, "Same with me. I mean …" he blushed a little, "Well, you know; you can call me by my first name- Randall."

She smiled lightly, nodding, at a loss for words. Packard came outside.

"Oh no; you brought me into this, you're driving, princess." She ordered, tossing the keys onto the front seat rather than at Sandra, knowing very well how klutzy her co-worker was and how bad at catching things she could be.

Sandra groaned, and hopped over the head rest into the driver's seat.

"Next time use the door," Packard reminded, sitting in the back next to Le Plume. This left the front passenger seat open for Randall. Pretending to search for something in between the seats, Sandra mouthed the words, 'I_ hate_ you' to her secretary.

Le Plume, changing back to his human self, shrugged with a cheesy smile. Randall jumped, looking back at him.

"How'd you …?"

"He's a freak," Sandra said dismissively, turning the key in the ignition.

Randall frowned. 'Freak' was a term usually associated with himself. More clearly, Mike Wazowski would go out of his way to call him that. "Y'know, that's not very nice …"

Sandra snorted, "Oh give me a break; what are you, my mother?" she asked, turning out of the parking space and onto the main street, "He knows I don't mean it- I'm just fooling around. Trust me; you'd know if I was serious. Those two oddballs back there are the only friends I've got."

Packard raised a brow, "Whatever you say, hun - I've seen you when you're around other toons. You're Miss Popular."

"They only act buddy-buddy with me because they're good actors and they know if they suck up to me, I'm bound to give into it, which I do," she said indignantly. Packard sighed.

* * *

**(A/N)**- Short. It gets better, I swear. :-) 

Thank you so much, Aquarian Wolf, for being my first reviewer:-) I'm glad you like it.  
Thanks to Walkie Talkie also.

I hope to get more reviewers soon :-)

**In case anyone was wondering ...** this may be a rewrite of my story 'Tear in your Hand'. I might go back to that- I'm not sure. For now, here's a fresh start for Sandra, since I can't ditch her. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimensional Dismay**

* * *

**- Chapter3 -

* * *

**

After a short and bumpy ride, they arrived at the Magic Kingdom parking lot. Sandra was cursing under her breath. There was just one lot left to fill out of the entire place. This meant that not only Disney toons were there …

"You _really_ wanted to come here, didn't you?" she asked. Le Plume was puzzled, "Whaa?"

"Oh, never mind. I was meaning to meet someone here anyways." The three of them would usually split up when they went to Disney Land. Unfortunately, Sandra had Randall to 'tag along'. Sandra really wasn't a social person, excluding the certain few among the toons, but she certainly wasn't one to know everyone who passed by or even cared. She loved to walk alone in the park, go on rides alone, see shows … but now she had a client, who merely came to pry her to take a look at his silly script. It was kind of like … having a boyfriend again, though she was really starting to hate this guy to pieces.

She wasn't always a loner though. She was a pretty sociable person, but all of that changed after her 'star' boyfriend dumped her. For the height difference or just that she wasn't a star toon herself, she couldn't figure out what she did wrong. She went into a long depression state afterwards, and though she's quite over him now, she just wants to keep to herself. She didn't want to ever be 'too open' to anyone, ever again, because she'd felt how much it can hurt.

They walked up towards the gates in complete silence, and only the clicking of Sandra's claws on the pavement and Packard's boots could be heard. They had only gotten up to the curb when Le Plume wandered over to the horse corral.

"Le Plume …" Sandra warned.

Packard lit a cigarette with a grim smile, "This oughta be good."

He was like a child, putting his feet up on the fence and reaching out to pat Phillipe. Sandra sighed and kept walking, pretending she didn't know him. A loud whinny was heard, and she turned to see Khan, Mulan's horse, galloping over and trying to nip him since he tried to climb the fence. Le Plume leapt off of it in surprise, falling flat on the pavement. A group of girls, unluckily from his film, giggled at his embarrassment. He blushed profusely, getting to his feet, trying to pretend nothing happened.

Randall looked over in puzzlement. Packard nudged him on the arm, "Don't worry, kid- he was born a moron."

Le Plume frowned as he approached, brushing dirt off his sleeves, "The fence was wet from the rain; that's why I slipped," he murmured under his breath.

"Uh huh." Packard said disbelievingly. Sandra was already on the other side of the empty ticket booths, not bothering to stop and wait.

"You two'd better catch up with her- Sandy waits for no one."

"What about you?" Le Plume asked. Packard took a long drag and replied slowly, "I've got to meet up with Yzma and Cruella."

"Well, I've got to meet up with Webster and Krane." And with that, he started into a jog in the direction of Mrs. Potts Ice Cream Shop.

Packard sighed, "I guess you're on your own with her then. Just don't mention your script thing and you'll stay on her good side. Eventually she'll read it. I've known her long enough …"

"Thanks for the advice," Randall replied.

"Don't mention it. Now, if you don't mind …" she let out a puff of smoke and trudged her way towards the Haunted Mansion.

Randall quickened his steps to catch up with Sandra. Eventually, he gave up and decided to run on all eight limbs, turning invisible.

When he neared her, Sandra's fronds twitched and her eyes narrowed around. He appeared out of thin air, smiling, "Hey there."

She jumped in surprise, and quickly shot a glare, "Don't do that," she snarled, "Believe me, it really starts to lose its effect on people."

"You mean you can do it too?" he asked.

She nodded, folding her arms close to her chest, looking at the ground as she walked. She thought hard about what to talk about next that wouldn't lead to reading his stupid script.

"So …" she said with an intake of breath, looking at the buildings and rides ahead as they headed down Main street, "Have you ever been here before?"

"Nah … not really. Caught a glimpse of it once or twice, but I never bothered to visit."

She nodded, looking down again, watching her feet as she walked. Suddenly a familiar voice rang in her ears, "Hey, Sandra!"

She looked up to see Rosie, Dim, Manny, and Gypsy sitting on the benches outside of the Tea Cup ride. She smiled, and headed over, "Hey …" she looked around as she walked and noticed Randall must've blended or something. She groaned angrily.

"What's the matter?" Gypsy asked, her round purple iris's gleaming in the after-rain sunlight.

"Oh, nothing ..." she dismissed; if Randall didn't want to be social, that was fine with her. "Where're the others?" she asked, giving each of them an embracing hug.

"Oh …" Rosie started, "They're off on the rides. Trying to get Heimlich's mind off of what happened to … you know …"

"Oh …" Sandra realized, "Well, he's lucky he was loyal. I know a bunch of voice actors who don't keep in touch with their characters … Heimlich was very lucky."

They nodded in agreement. Manny finally spoke, "The only thing we can do is keep our memories of them in our hearts."

"Amen to that," said Sandra.

"So, how's Packard?" Rosie asked, "I understand the death-anniversary of her voicer is coming up soon …"

"I know … She's fine," Sandra reassured, "She's still her old self. I'm sure it still affects her in some way, but … well, you know her- she'll never let anyone see her mourn Flo's death, or anyone else's for that matter …"

Gypsy nodded, "She's a strong woman …"

"Yep." Sandra replied, "Well … I hate to leave so soon, but I gotta meet up with someone. I'll try and catch up with you guys before I leave."

"Alright, take care dear," Gypsy said.

Sandra quickly gave each of them a hug, and Dim on his horn, and headed back up Main Street. It wasn't long before Randall came out of the blue again.

* * *

**(A/N)-** ... A bit mushy. Sorry. At least it wasn't fluff, 'cause I promise there'll be none of that ;) If it can be helped ... 

Reviewers-

Dixie Darlin- Sandra's just that way because that's the way she is. After her boyfriend dumped her I'll explain more later she just lost all consideration for other's feelings. Even for her close friends, though they don't take anything she says too seriously. She's not racist … well, maybe to the fact that he's 3D and she's 2D, but otherwise, they're both reptilian monsters.

Aquarian Wolf- Thanks for reviewing again! ) I like Packard also- she's funny. I hope I captured her character, since she's going to be in one of the upcoming ones too ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimensional Dismay****

* * *

- Chapter 4 -

* * *

**

"What was that about?" Randall asked, striding over, "I thought you didn't work with 'Pixar Peeps'."

Sandra scowled, "They're old friends," she replied simply, and looked up to see a wall of characters near Cinderella's Castle. 'So that's where they all went …'she thought inwardly.

"What's the crowd about?" Randall questioned.

Sandra shrugged, heading towards them, "How would I know- Tarzan's probably scaling the castle or something …"

"Who?"

"… Forget it … umm …" she stopped in her tracks, stretching up to try and see over the crowd, "Let's see if we can get around these guys …"

She walked over towards a closed gift shop and squeezed past a couple of toons, and snuck around the crowd by leaning against the buildings. Randall followed close behind.

Squeezing past the hefty Chinese man Chien Po, Sandra looked up to see what the commotion was about. Captain Hook's daughter, Tessa, was furiously soaring after Peter Pan, zipping around the castle like a rocket. Cheering could be heard from the villains as Tessa jabbed her sword through his green hat, while others booed and shouted.

Without turning her head, she narrowed her eyes to see Randall near her, looking up at the fight. Quickly, Sandra blended herself into the background and ran for it, weaving in and out of the crowd. Randall looked around with a frown, but he soon knew what she was doing when she bumped into Tantor and sent the elephant onto his hind legs in fright.

She flinched and looked over to see Randall coming at her, not seeing her, but he was pretty close to meeting her eyes. She zipped past the elephant and swiftly darted around the Dalmatian family, and several puppies yelped in fright after feeling her brush past.

She turned around while running to see Randall smiling sheepishly as several toons gave him looks as if he were to blame for the commotion. Not long after, she ran headlong into several princesses who were chatting animatedly about their hair or something or other, and screamed a little when they were bumped into. Sandra scrambled away hurriedly and sped off, finally getting past the mess of characters, still invisible, and she headed to the 'It's A Small World' ride. Randall was the least of her worries now, but he would be if she ran into him later. She felt bad about ditching him … but she never spoke to these guys she was supposed to meet up with in so long, and chances are this wasn't good.

She scaled the awning in front of the attraction building and pulled herself up onto the angled roof. Cautiously she went towards the back of the building, her claws tapping a bit too loudly on the tin roof. Once she came to the drainpipe, she slid down it into the alleyway, and slipped through the open basement window.

-----

Randall snarled angrily as his chameleon-like optics scanned the area. He couldn't believe she just ditched him like that … well … she was a little weird like that.

Smoothing back his fronds, he headed down towards what looked like a large log flume ride. Several toons were here and there, so that at least made him feel more secure.

A little girl with long black hair sat on the opposite end of the bridge, staring at him wide-eyed. He continued walking, making his way along the bridge, watching her warily.

"Look out!" she suddenly shouted, pointing. In the next instant, he was drenched in cold water. Shivering from the sudden iciness on his scales, he looked over to try and see where it had come from.

"Sorry for the late warning …" the girl said, motioning for him to come over, "Quick, before it goes off again!"

Soaking wet and confused, Randall had no other option but to listen to her. He trudged over, fairly annoyed.

"I'm Lilo," the tan-skinned girl greeted, extending a hand. He absent-mindedly shook it- he suspected it was partially because he was in shock from the water, because he was never too good with kids … rather, they never liked him. _Especially_ human kids.

"Randall Boggs," he introduced.

"Are you an alien?" she asked, eyes bright.

"Uh … _no_." he was now wondering what the heck an alien was.

"So you must be a demon or a monster or something like that …"

"I'm a monster,"

"I thought so. You were in Monsters Incorporated then, right?"

Randall's jaw tightened at the name, "… Yes." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Never saw it," Lilo said breezily. "I only saw a couple o' Disney films. Nani says it's better to get to know toons in person rather than to see a movie. I would know- I've met a bunch of toons who were evil people in movies but are pretty cool in real life!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Really …"

"Yup!" she nodded. "So … I never seen you around here before, and I practically know everyone. What brings you here?"

Randall could see a gray rabbit toon look over his shoulder when she asked that. This girl was kind of annoying … cute, maybe, to some people … but annoying. And nosey … he wondered where the heck Sandra had run off to, because he certainly looked odd talking to a little girl who would normally be afraid of him …

"What's this 'ere?" a deep voice asked in amusement. Randall spun around to see a large man who looked to be half-bear, wearing pirate clothes. With his robotic hand, he pointed out the two as he passed by, his cyborg eye glowing as he inspected the two, "I told ye' the old way o' 'tings 'ave gone down t'eh pipe. Sooner or later y'e'll be seein' Jafar skippin' 'round with a coupl'a talkin' bunny-rabbits." He roared in laughter at his own prediction.

A pirate with a large red hat and black curls, and a hook for a hand, passed the man with his crew as he headed into the Splash Mountain gift shop. The laughing man patted the hooked man hard in the back, sending him struggling against the forces of gravity.

"Ye' got that one, didn' ye, Hookie?" he asked, nudging him.

"Yes, yes," 'Hookie' answered, looking annoyed as he brushed the man's arm away. A young girl whom Randall recognized as the one flying around after the man in green stormed past the crew as they piled in, and punched the fat man hard in the stomach as she tried to squeeze past, "Silver, shut up," she ordered, glancing briefly over at the two, "Dad, listen to me." She said firmly, slamming the gift shop doors closed and yelling could be heard through the glass windows.

The man called Silver glanced through the windows as the shouting commenced, "Oy … wouldn' go in t'ere if I was yous." He advised them. Lilo stared back with wide innocent eyes; Randall's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Common sense was to never trust a pirate. He knew that much about these sorts of people.

* * *

**A/N-** Cliff hanger, again, I know. 

Thanks to Aquarian Wolf for reviewing:-D I hope to get more readers ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

**

**- Chapter 5 -

* * *

**

"Ah, Sandra, glad you could be here." A voice greeted.

Sandra straightened out her shirt and headed over to the round table of the basement, "Hello, Weasley,"

"It's _Wesley_!" the lanky black-haired, pale-skinned man corrected, scowling. Trying to contain himself, he got off his chair, his nose barely reaching the tabletop. "I know you've met all my little minions …" he said as he walked past Vitani, a tan lioness, Nuka, a scruffy scratching dark tan lion, and Lefou, a big-nosed short man, but not as short as himself. Across the table was a tall sneaky looking Fox that walked upright like a human. He rose from the table and bowed with a smile to Sandra. Wesley rolled his eyes, "And this guy's …"

"Honest John," she finished for him, her voice thick with sarcasm, "I prefer to call him John the Jerk,"

John sneered. Vitani snickered.

"I take it you've met …" Wesley guessed, only half-surprised.

Nuka snorted, "Obviously."

Sandra's fixed glare on John ended when Wesley spoke, "Alright, down to business," he said, clambering onto his chair, pretending no one saw.

"As you know, toons from different companies are present here today. I am a friends with a good few of these toons. They've informed me that their owners have finally agreed to let them use _real_ money, not those stupid token-craps they make us use."

"So …?" Vitani asked, "Don't cuss." Sandra warned Wesley.

"_So?_" Wesley asked incredulously, ignoring Sandra, "This is _insane_! Didn't that CEO man promise us more freedom than anyone could ever give us?"

Honest John's eyes flashed, "_No one_ can ever give us more freedom than what Walt Disney had given us when he was around,"

"Well, we wouldn't know anything about him _personally_, now would we, Johnny boy?" Wesley shot back, "This guy's getting too much power! We need a … a …"

"A revolution?" Sandra suggested.

"No, no- we _can't_- no one would ever follow low lives like us."

"Speak for yourself, short-stuff." Vitani snarled.

There was a long pause of silence where everyone was thinking to himself or herself of a better way to handle this. All that could be heard was the low hum of machinery above them and the muffled singing of 'It's A Small World'.

Honest John tapped his chin thoughtfully, gazing around at everyone. Finally, he spoke, "I suppose there's nothing better for us to do then to start a couple riots."

Vitani and Nuka grinned mischievously, "We can arrange that," Vitani replied.

"No fire of _any_ kind is to be involved!" Honest John ordered sternly.

Sandra rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. We can do so much better than that. Those didn't cause anything- that just landed Gaston in toon jail for several months. We need a new plan." She paused, "… Why doesn't anyone just … speak to Mickey Mouse about this?"

Everyone stared at her as if she was mad, and soon after they were laughing hysterical.

"What the _fudge_ is so funny?" she snarled, censoring herself since that was one of her good habits.

"I'm sorry, Sandra, but …" Honest John apologized, but it was clearly false, tried to put it simply, aside from all the political junk, "Mickey Mouse is never seen around Disney Land, nor Disney World, or any theme park, no where whatsoever, not even in Toon Town! He's only seen for tapings of 'House of Mouse', and those shootings take fifteen minutes tops of acting. No one talks to him besides Donald and the rest of that little gang. And maybe his lawyer …"

Sandra sighed, "Well, then why don't you guys get everyone's attention about that? He's the closest guy we have to Walt Disney, and he sure as heck can't be too happy about all these restrictions and junk. He's the only one who can be able to lead everyone in a -"

"Don't even bring up a word of that, Sandra." Wesley warned, "The one word is all it takes to get us all thrown outta here. It's happened before, it'll happen again."

"It happened _once_ because of the big fight between the villains and the heroes!" Sandra fought back, "Not word of a _rebellion_!"

"_Shhh-shh_!" he hushed.

"What?" Lefou finally spoke, letting out a laugh, "It's not like if anyone hears the word, they'll all rebel."

"No, but several cast members are floating around. If they catch wind of this, we're done for."

Sandra was silent for a moment, realizing something, "We don't need a rebellion,"

Wesley sighed, "I'm glad you finally agree."

"We've had so many rebellions and they did nothing except heighten security."

"That's right," Honest John agreed, nodding.

"What we _do_ need is," Sandra looked up across the table at Wesley, a glint in her eye, "A revolution."

Wesley went wide-eyed, and he smacked his forehead in frustration, "Y'_**know**_! Sandra, this isn't -"

"You guys think it over," she advised, arising from her seat, "In the meantime … I have some business to attend to," she turned and climbed out the basement window. Everyone was silent, and no one bothered to stop her. A revolution sounded like the only thing that would solve all their problems … but if they didn't win, it would cause problems …

* * *

**(A/N)-** Short. I know. Bear with me- the next one's longer. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimensional Dismay**

* * *

**- Chapter 6 -

* * *

**

Sandra nearly slipped on the roof while she tried to get down, since it was still a little wet from the rain, but she was happy to finally be on all four feet. With a slightly more relaxed sigh, she headed down the street, only to remember she'd have to find Randall sooner or later or else he'd be even more annoyed if she ended up leaving him here …

A distant splatter of water hitting wood caught her attention, and up ahead, pretty far, was Splash Mountain …. Damn she hated that ride … Le Plume dragged her and Packard on once …

She looked away, but then turned back that same instant. She could see Randall down there, near the gift shop, with Silver. Aw geez …

The next instant she heard a piercing scream, and she was suddenly lifted in a vice grip of hard metal, "Sandeee rah rah!" it yelled.

"B.E.N …" she warned the robot, her arms practically nailed at her sides, "It's nice to see you, but … put me down."

"Oh … right," he said sheepishly, putting her down gently.

"Where were you?" Randall's voice demanded, and she flinched. Avoiding his eyes, she straightened her shirt, taking her time.

"Oy, missy!" Silver called, and Sandra's head shot up, "If t'eh metal man bugs ye more, jus' toss somet'in colorful an' he'll chase it."

"I know" she replied, nodding, "Thanks for the reminder …" she glanced up and smiled at Silver uneasily, and her eyes unintentionally met Randall's.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off on you ... well, if I _was _trying to avoid you, I wouldn't be standing here at the moment, now would I?" she asked.

Randall didn't answer; he just sighed and folded his arms, looking away. He didn't look too happy … in fact he looked downright pissed. She couldn't blame him.

"What's your name?" a girl's voice asked, and Sandra looked over to see Lilo shaking B.E.N.'s hand, "I'm B.E.N.!" he greeted, his voice screeching a bit, "Bio-Electronic Navigator!"

Sandra groaned, putting her hand to her head, "… B.E.N. … d'you think you can hang out with …"

"Lilo." The girl introduced.

"Right … Lilo … can you two just chat or go somewhere or something? I'm not trying to be mean," she quickly apologized- (B.E.N was a **very** emotional robot), "But I need to speak with Randall here …"

"Uhh … sure." Lilo decided, and she walked off with B.E.N, tugging his arm, "C'mon- you can help me find my friend!" she said happily.

Sandra waited until they were a good distance away … but she suddenly just lost her voice. She found herself wrapping her arms close to her body, looking at her feet as she walked slowly so that she was facing Randall. He glanced up, his eyes dark.

He spoke finally, "Listen, I shouldn't have come here, it's just …" he searched to find a good answer, "It's … money's been tight for me lately, and the only thing I could think of was to write a script. That's it. It's not exactly a good script, but I tried." He shrugged. Sandra just watched him as he spoke- it was the first time they'd actually stopped arguing. She wondered if that would last long …

"You see … I hate Toon Town," he admitted, looking at her, "I want my life to be the way it was- before I found out my life was a lie."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed deeply- perhaps it was worth seeing if she'd believe him, "I found out it's the same with all the 3-D toons. They create them; put them in their made-up world, and basically … well, we were all like robots. It's different with 2-D; they're just actors …"

Sandra's eyes widened, "You can't be serious … Gypsy would've told me. One of them would've told me."

"I'm serious," he replied grimly.

She shook her head, "No … they don't have the power to do that!" she laughed, "Controlling toons like robots? I think you've seen too many sci-fi movies."

"I'm serious." He repeated, "And no, I've never seen a sci-fi film."

Sandra stared at him, waiting for him to admit it's a joke. And then she remembered something, "Okay, if what you're saying is true- someone would've told someone and word of it would have gotten around."

Randall scoffed, "Yeah … the only other 3-D character I've spoken to lately was my friend Fungus, and he thinks that it's normal the way we were treated. But he wasn't the one to take a couple whacks on the head in order to figure out it isn't normal."

"Is that why … Hopper … he was pretty badly messed up after the film. And you've got some pretty nasty scars …" she trailed off, trying to avoid staring at the scar across his skull.

"Yeah …" he muttered, "… You should see Syndrome. They managed to keep him alive, but he had to re-grow his hair and pay nearly all his toon money he got for the movie just for his arm to get re-drawn."

"It's not like they can feel it though," Sandra pointed out.

Randall was confused, "What do you mean …?"

"Toons can't feel pain," she said matter-of-factly "… even humans know that."

"Well, I could." Randall admitted, "And so could the others …"

Sandra's eyes widened, "_Really_?" Randall nodded. Sandra now understood why Gypsy was so eager to sue after the robotic bird accidentally nipped her arm.

"I can't … I mean, none of us 2-D toons know what it's like. Is it a lot like emotional pain?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess … only it hurts a lot more and you can't control it. As in …" he searched for a good example, "As in others can't cheer you up to make you feel better. Others can keep your mind off the pain, I'm sure, but it hurts …"

Sandra stared at the floor, hugging her midsection as she took all this in. She couldn't begin to know what physical pain was, and no amount of describing could come close, she decided. She never knew what it was like to bleed- she'd merely get a red cut that didn't flow blood, just remained there for an hour or less, and disappeared. Simple things as falling on her face, a past time she was used to, would only hurt for several seconds, and she'd see flying birds, or if she was lucky, stars. It didn't really hurt as much as emotional pain- physical pain to her was like a very light slap on the arm.

She knew one thing- if it hurt much more than emotional pain, she would never be able to bear it.

She looked up from the ground, and Randall was just staring into space, as if lost in memory. She … well, she thought it wouldn't feel right just snapping him out of it … but it was a rather awkward void …

"Umm … so, mind if I see that script of yours?"

"I left it in the car," he replied, smiling a bit, "Didn't want you to think I was hounding you to read it."

She forced a shocked expression, putting her hand over her heart, pretending to sound touched, "Oh, and I thought you didn't care about me …" she said, smiling. Randall looked slightly … _scared_ from this sudden goofing off, and she laughed, "C'mon, I'm only trying to have fun with you," she shook her head in disbelief, "Geez … so …" she looked around, "Do you wanna go on a ride or something? I mean … ever been on one before?"

"Not really, no …" he replied, remembering the chase in the door vault.

"Well, we're definitely not going near _that_," she pointed towards Splash Mountain, "I was dragged onto that ride, and Le Plume's got the pictures to prove it. I hate roller coasters and fast moving rides, and thanks to my ex, everyone knows it …"

She looked over to Randall, and at the same time his eyes met hers. She felt like she was going to blush … which was stupid. He was good looking and all … but she would much rather be thrown into a can of Dip before she'd date again. Or fall in love again, for that matter.

"Umm …" she let out a nervous laugh, "You wanna just … walk around or something?" she asked with a small smile.

He smiled, "Yeah, sure … beats standing here …"

"Yeah …" she agreed.

* * *

**(A/N)-** YES I KNOW it's corny fluffy garbage there. I tried to change it but I was lost- okay, I'm sorry. No more fluffy. I promise. Sandy's not like that- like it said in there- she doesn't want another relationship. So they'll be no flirting till ... much much later. 

... Sorry. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

- Chapter 7 -

* * *

**

"I can't believe him," Tessa scowled, brushing her short ebony hair out of her face. She stared at the Magic Kingdom in the distance. "It's not fair. If he wants to get back at Pan, let him get off his lazy arse and do so himself. I ain't got a grudge against Pan."

She folded her arms and pulled her legs across the bench, pulling her left knee close to her chest as she fixed a shoelace on her boots.

A shadow of a spider-like monster crawled down from the roofs of one of the main street gift shops, and he stood beside her.

"Were you even listening?" she snapped.

His big yellow eyes blinked once as he replied in a raspy voice, "Aren't I always?"

She cut him a glare, finished the knot, and sat upright again, "Sometimes I really wonder …"

He came into the light and stared down at her concernedly. He was a peculiar alien, possibly an advanced form of an arachnid. He had six long back legs and two front ones he used as hands. They were lobster-like, muscular endoskeletons with pincers at the ends. He had a big black muscular chest, and his face was long, with two sharp white fangs in between two red fangs. He had a little of gray hair that hung at both sides of his head, though he didn't look very old, and the only clothes he wore was a light vest, a pirate cap, and what looked like a big bandana tied around his waist.

"Scroop," she called him, "What's it like being in a movie?"

He rolled his eyes and turned away, growling, "I've told you plenty of times not to ask me that …"

"Why not, you big old grump?" she teased, "I bet it's awesome, to have your name known everywhere …"

He shook his head, "You'll never change. You still know too little about it, and that's a good thing. Just be glad your parents kept you away from films."

She got up and stretched, "I'll never get a straight answer out of you, will I?" she smiled. And then she froze. Scroop didn't have to turn; he sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?"

A mischievous grin spread across her face, "Look who's coming up the path," she pointed out. Scroop looked to see two lizard monsters, one who he had recognized, but the light purple male, he did not.

She scoffed, "Funny how Silver says it's weird for two different dimensional toons to be friends when he's got B.E.N."

"He hates B.E.N." Scroop reminded.

But Tessa didn't hear him; she shouted out to the two, "Oy! Randall, is it?"

Sandra grabbed Randall firmly on the arm, "Ignore her- whatever villains have to say can't be any good, …" she whispered.

"They had your movie premiered here in the park several days ago," she continued, even as they walked away, "If I were you, I'd've given them heroes the ol' one-two."

Randall stopped, "Heroes? The only thing those idiots did was cause more trouble."

"Don't they all?" she asked, smirking.

Scroop moved in front of Tessa, "Ignore her- it's in all our blood." He explained, "Perhaps you know, villains can't control all the evil inside them. She's just lookin' to rile you up, that's all."

"I am not!" she snapped.

Randall looked at Scroop with suspicion. _'In our blood? What could that mean? Am I a … villain?' _The thought alone sent shivers up his spine. There's no way that Randall could be as cruel as Waternoose … to be so cruel that you couldn't control it … for villainy to be in your blood.

Sandra glared at Scroop, "Perhaps you'd know also that villains can't help but try and create sequels to make them look good."

_'Sequels?'_ Randall thought, _'Is that what I'm doing? Creating a sequel to redeem myself …?'_

Scroop's yellow eyes gleamed, "I only gave it a shot. A 'normal' toon cannot even begin to comprehend on what it's like to live like one of us …"

Sandra rolled her eyes, "Yeah … sure. C'mon …" she motioned for Randall to follow her as she neared the crowd. When they were almost there, he stopped her.

"Sandra … what that guy said back there … am I a villain?"

Her eyes widened, "Well … I dunno since I never saw that film you were in … but ignore Scroop. Villains are always making up excuses for their actions, that they were created to be evil. They have as much control over their feelings as you and I."

"But what if I am one?"

Sandra sighed and shook her head, "Look, if you are, it doesn't mean anything. It just means you are labeled as an antagonist. That's all it is- a label. A lot of the villains like to think it's in their 'blood', but we don't even have bl - -" she stopped. Randall looked even more helpless. She inwardly kicked herself for bringing that up. It was strange, finding out just today that Pixar toons could … _bleed_.

"I have blood," Randall reminded her, "So maybe it's in mine."

Sandra bit her lip and hugged her midsection, "I'm not helping, are I?"

Randall shook his head sadly, "It can't be helped if that's what I was created to be."

"Hey … stop being all mopey, okay? If it counts for something, the word villain never came to mind since I met you until that jerk said it. You're not a villain." She said firmly.

He looked up, slightly convinced since he was pretty certain he knew who he was. At least, he hoped. "How're you so sure?" he asked, just because he wanted proof.

"Well …You can be a bit edgy, I'll admit, but so can I. And I've dealt with villains before- Scroop, for example … he's hard to talk to, I guess unless he favors you. Villains are usually ignorant, bossy, 'my way or the highway' kind of people. If you were a villain, you'd be shoving that script of yours in my face every second and ordering me around. _That's _what a villain's like." She said with a reassuring smile, "_Trust_ me- you're **not** one."

Randall smiled, but he still wasn't all too sure, "Thanks."

A voice called, "Hey!" They looked, and it was a young woman who was calling to them, a Spanish girl with short black hair, tan skin, and blue overalls with a white t-shirt underneath. She wore a gray cap atop her head.

"Hey Audrey." Sandra greeted.

"You guys wanna see the show?" she asked, motioning them to follow, "C'mon, I got a top box seat!" she laughed.

Sandra weaved through the crowd past the Dalmatian puppies she scared earlier on accident when she went invisible. Sandra really didn't want to see what was going on, but at least it was something to pass the time away. She didn't want any more awkward conversations with Randall Boggs, that's for sure.

Audrey disappeared down a side alleyway, and when Sandra came around the corner, she was gone. "Up here," she called from the fire escape, and kicked down a ladder for them. She disappeared onto the rooftop, and Lilo's head suddenly peered over the edge, "Hey you guys!" she greeted as the climbed up. Once they were on the roof, Randall noticed an odd young girl, about Lilo's age, with deep black hair with blue and green flames at the tips. She had green skin and she wore a gray toga with sandals.

"This is my friend, Desdemona!" Lilo exclaimed.

The girl stared with mild interest at Randall, pulling her knees up to her chest on the angled roof, "I saw your movie." She said.

Randall nodded in understanding, looking to Sandra who was talking quietly to Audrey. Lilo spoke, "Des' got teased by Mike Wazorski once," He liked it how she mis-pronounced his name, but the word 'teased' stopped his amusement.

"He teased _you_?" he asked. Des nodded, "Yeah, but my Dad got back at him. My Dad always does. He shot a flame," she lit a fireball of blue and green in her palm to explain, "right on his behind."

Randall laughed.

"Oh, by the way," Lilo remembered, "I found Stitch, but he's in one of those moods again so I left him alone."

"Who's Stitch?" Randall asked.

"Her 'puppy'" Desdemona answered.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Ended too quick but ... it would've kept going. I needed to cut it off somewhere :-) Reviews please :-) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

- Chapter 8 -

* * *

**

"Who's your friend?" Audrey asked in a low tone, raising an eyebrow towards Randall's direction. Sandra replied breezily, "He's just a client," she explained. Audrey nodded in disbelief, "Uh huh …"

"Look, I'm never getting myself into that again, alright, so …"

Audrey laughed quietly, "Oh, c'mon Sandra. Everyone knows you need a bit of cheering up."

Sandra scowled, her red eyes glinting slightly, "Well, falling in love again certainly won't do the trick …" then to get the subject off her, she asked, "So what's up between you and Vinny?"

She sighed deeply, "It was going okay, we just … decided that we'd see other people."

"And?"

"And neither of us have seen other people so far," she said with a laugh, looking down at her ex, who was the DJ on the stage, currently sitting there, sunglasses on, and fiddling with a Game Boy. "You still love him?" Sandra asked.

Audrey nodded, "Yep. I'm not sure if he feels the same still …" she looked up, "What about you and Mushu?"

Sandra felt sick at the name, "Please. I'm _really_ over him. I'm starting to wonder if I suffered brain damage or something when I dated him," they laughed.

A drum roll started up, and Vinny scrambled, dropping his game boy in a frantic as he went to place a cd in the player. He shoved his microphone back up around his ear and attacked a couple of switches. Lights lit up the stage in brilliant colors. A blue stream of light appeared, and a blue man in a toga with winged shoes, hippy glasses and a staff zoomed above the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, witches and wizards, animals and humans," he took a breath, "aliens and monsters, and all the Warner Brothers toons! Like, I welcome you to Disney Land! Those who have been here before, and those of you who are joining us for the first time- you're always welcome here …" he paused, and put a hand to the side of his face as if letting them in on a loud secret, "Just make sure you visit only on Toon Night- the tourists are _nuts_ if you know what I mean,"

There was laughter among the toons, and he pointed his staff towards the DJ, "Hit it, Vinny!"

Vinny, who had calmed down, lazily, fingered around for another disc and switched the disc from the opening Fantasia music to the background music of Topsy Turvy.

He flipped his mike in front of his mouth, and his Italian accent boomed over the audience's heads' in monotone, "Presenting to you Clopin Troulliefou, the one and only king of the gypsies, master of puppets and … things … and your host to take you on a magical tour of magic, mystery, and excitement," he finished, laying back in his chair.

Hermes was slightly annoyed, "You stole my line and you didn't even say it right," he complained over the microphone.

"Hey, _look_ man," Vinny said casually, "People don't even know I _exist_ until you say 'Hit it Vinny'. I'd like to hit it alright, right over your- -"

He was cut off just in time as a loud puff of purple smoke clouded the center of the stage. A man appeared as the clouds drifted away. He wore a strange outfit of purple, pink, and yellow, a purple hat with a yellow feather protruding from it, and a dark pink mask. He also wore dark purple gloves, jester-like shoes complete with bell on the tips, one striped pant-leg, and a short poncho like thing with bells dangling from it. He had shoulder length black hair and a small black beard.

"Gather 'round, my friends, I have something for you," he started, obviously unaware of his co-host's squabbling earlier, "It's something I think you'll find to be quite true,

For our 'master' of our company that we've come to put up with,  
Cannot conceal what he truly is for we all know it's no myth,  
This man who claims that he is our just ruler,  
When the way he treats us could be no crueler,  
Try as he may to hide this,  
It's really quite hard to miss …"

Hermes zoomed above the audience and continued,  
"Now I know I shouldn't brag,  
But I saw him dress in drag,  
And I tell ya, do my eyes sting!" the audience laughed,  
"He's incredibly dumb,  
He likes to suck his thumb,  
It's a wonder he thinks he's a king!"

Vinny continued in his usual monotone,  
"Though all this is true,  
I know he will sue,  
We might be jailed after this song.  
But his chin is so wide,  
It's impossible to hide,  
Tell him, and he'll say we're all wrong."

Clopin spoke again,  
"But it's not about looks,  
It's the fact he's a crook,  
And a very dumb one at that,  
He approved of this tune,  
Which just proves he's a loon,  
Or maybe he just can't read shat,"

Hermes took over,  
"He steals candy from babies,  
I believe he has rabies,  
Just look at the bite on my a-"

Vinny quickly covered,  
"_Ask_ him about all us,  
He'll reply in a fuss,  
'I ain't got the time to care.'"

And suddenly, as soon as Vinny finished, an air horn sounded off, and thousands of black shadow-like creatures poured into the audience. Toons scattered in all directions, some screaming, others fighting back against the yellow-eyed demons. A voice addressed them over the loudspeaker, "WB toons, please exit out through the main entrance in an orderly fashion. My toons, don't run off too far, because I need to speak with the lot of you. Don't try to escape- we've got guards at the gates. Anyone unwilling to comply will be thrown into toon jail."

The announcement ended. Desdemona and Lilo were huddling together in fright.

"C'mon," Audrey called, scooping up Lilo in her arms. Sandra picked up Desdemona and ran after her friend as they hastily made their way down the ladders.

"Where're you going?" Randall asked, his voice sounding a bit panicked.

"Just follow me," Sandra responded, "We have to hurry."

* * *

**(A/N)-** Yeah I know. Lame. Hey, I tried to rhyme. Give me that much credit :-P 


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimensional Dismay**

* * *

**(A/N)- **I had seven pages typed up, so here's three of them :-) I'm going to continue some more … I don't want this fic to die :-) I strayed a bit and started a Narnia fanfic, but don't worry, I'm not giving up on this one. ;-) And in my haste to update, I keep forgetting to thank my reviewers ... I didn't have time to reply to them, but I truly appreciate each and every review. Call me pathetic, but I look forward to them every day. At least the good ones, heh '--';**

* * *

-Chapter 9-

* * *

**

Audrey headed around the back of the building next door with Lilo clinging to her neck. She smashed open the glass window and opened the lock. There were no blood- just small scars on her fist that would disappear sooner or later.

The building alarm didn't go off since they were usually shut off in buildings on Toon night since toons were known to do crazy things. There were, however, several guards in the area. Sandra only hoped that they wouldn't get caught.

They walked toward the front of the gift shop and saw through the metal-bars that shielded the glass. The shadow monsters weren't physically attacking anyone, just trying to herd them along. An explosion of blue flames could be seen reflecting off the glass counter.

"Daddy!" Desdemona cried in despair. Audrey quickly put a hand over her mouth and shushed her. She waited to see if it caught the attention of the enemies before she removed her hand.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright," she comforted in a soft tone. This calmed her a little, but tears still ran down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Randall asked as he sat down beside Sandra who was hiding behind the counter. Sandra simply shrugged, "I haven't been here for a year, but a lot's changed so … Audrey?" she asked.

"It's Rensie's screwed up way of making us listen," she replied as she lifted Lilo into her lap. "He does this every time he has something stupid to say."

"Do you think he's doing this because of Clopin's song?" Sandra asked.

Audrey dismissed it, "Naw, he does songs all the time. When Rensie needs to make announcements, he does this. He believes being forceful is the only way any of us will listen." She said, rolling her eyes, "It should end soon."

Something big slammed against the metal guard and shook the glass a little, causing them to jump.

"What was that?" Lilo asked.

Sandra put her hands up, "I don't wanna know." She said simply.

Desdemona was no longer upset, and she grabbed a tray of tag-less toys out from the bottom of the counter. She and Lilo sifted through them, keeping themselves occupied with identifying who the characters were. Audrey sat with her head back against the desk, trying to rest her eyes despite the commotion that was going on outside.

Sandra turned to see what Randall was doing, and as she turned, he quickly hid his hand towards the other side of his body, pretending she didn't notice it as he stared at the tile floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He turned over on his side, facing away from her, "I despise glass shards." He said.

Sandra's eyes widened, "Did you get hurt?"

"I've dealt with worse," he replied.

She snorted, "Aren't you the proud one." She sneered, and turned away.

Not moving, she asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Of _course_ it does," Randall snapped, a little too mean in his own opinion.

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that, now would I?" She countered, and turned and peered over the countertop, fronds low. The crowd had cleared from the window, but there were still some toons far away.

Out of nowhere, everything went completely silent. Sandra had thought she'd gone deaf for a second until Audrey whispered, "Let's move."

As they crept swiftly out the back door and down the ally, they could hear the distant complaints of what sounded to be a young girl. And it was.

Toons stared in silence at the man on the stage, who held a small girl, about Lilo's age, by her overall straps. She swung angrily, desperately trying to punch and cling at the man, but he had kept distance. The shadow monsters were nowhere to be seen.

"Lemme go, you stupid, miserable, lame …" she went to reach up and grasp his fist, but he held the straps so tight that the overalls went up under her arms and made it uncomfortable for her to reach up.

A blonde woman landed onto the stage, armed with a pistol. She aimed it directly at the man, "Let her go." She snarled.

The man sneered, "Now, now, Ms. Sinclair. You know just as well as everyone here that toon guns don't do any harm except land its abusive owner in jail."

"That's _Mrs. McLeach_ to you, smart ass. Now let her go!" she ordered.

"McLeach, huh?" he asked, speaking into a microphone. He held the girl up so he was at eye level, but he kept her away from her attack range. She still swung violently as she tried to grab hold of him. "This girl is the daughter of that idiot hunter?"

The girl spat saliva and got him right between the eyes. Toons around them cheered loudly, as did Lilo and Desdemona. Sandra just grinned, but Audrey shook her head, massaging her forehead in frustration, "This just makes it worse …" she said to Randall.

The laughing and whistling continued until the man's voice thundered loudly and broke up all commotion, "I _could_ bring them back, you know!" he threatened, "The Heartless just _love_ to do my bidding."

A gunshot rang out, making him jump back in surprise and drop the girl. She landed on her feet, with one of her straps shot off by the bullet. She kicked him hard in the shins, sending him to keel over in pain, and the girl fled into the arms of her father.

Toons doubled over in laughter once more, and some muffled their giggles when Rensie regained himself, looking absolutely furious. His face was red with anger and his eyes glared intensely at Toons around them, and they eventually quieted.

Two flashes of big lights, like beacons, which were bigger-than-normal-sized Lightning bugs, turned their ends up to shine light on Clopin Troulliefou, who stood confidently on a roof top, several feet above the height of the stage. He stared at Rensie with a stern look, something that didn't fit that man's character. He folded his arms, and spoke to him. He didn't need or have a microphone- his voice was loud enough to be heard by all, but it didn't sound as if he was shouting.

"Go home, Rensie. I told you before that I stand by Mickey's word."

Rensie smiled sarcastically, "Oh _really_? It's funny how all of you like to listen to Mickey. But haven't you noticed that your 'god' is not here? Has he ever been?"

Clopin grew madder, "You and I both know the real reason why he is not here. And though I can't speak of it with anyone, I can assure everyone present here that Mickey Mouse is not with us because he does not want to be."

There was a murmur amongst the crowd. "D'you think Mickey's being held prisoner?" Lilo whispered in a worried tone. Audrey hushed her, "Don't think thoughts like that. If Mickey were imprisoned, Clopin would've bailed him out. I think Rensie's just giving Mickey a hard time, what with movies and licenses and all …"

Rensie's voice thundered again, "Mickey Mouse is not here because he doesn't have enough time for any of you anymore. You all refuse to cooperate and participate in films. You've upset him," he said with a sneer, "The company is losing money because of all of you."

"If I wanted any of your lies, Rensie, I'd've asked you." Clopin countered, "You cannot manipulate the minds of toons who have grown to know and love Mickey Mouse. There has been no one greater than him and the person who created such a Toon, Walt Disney." He said proudly, "Though most of us have never met Walt, we would never be here if it weren't for him. He kept all of us safe, and he passed that duty to Mickey Mouse. Now that you've put Mickey in harm's way, we'll return the favor and make sure he's kept safe from madmen like you!" he proclaimed with an accusing finger pointed right down at him. Everyone cheered.

Rensie looked as if he was going to pop, but he replied simply, and off topic, "The new rules will go into effect tomorrow. Whether or not you are aware of these rules, you will be penalized for breaking them. I'm sure a lifetime in Toon Jail will do the trick," he had calmed down a bit, and smiled grimly at the crowd, turned, and left.

The toons were silent as Rensie left, but as soon as he was out the gates and into the parking lot, they cheered insanely at Clopin, and it took him a while to shush them.

"Now everyone," he addressed as a father would to his children, but not as if the toons were naïve- he was merely advising them, "We must be careful to obey these new rules, whatever they are. I know it'll be hard- I don't want to behave myself … But Rensie has a lot more control these days, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that he'll most definitely through someone in jail for reckless behavior, or just something he doesn't agree with. Behave in Toon Town and elsewhere, and I'll go speak to Mickey and we'll all meet again next week."

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Okay, Clopin's a bit out of character but he's changed since he's acted in his film. There'll be more of him later. And Rensie … he's the old CEO of Disney … 'nuff said. This didn't really happen- this is just a dramatized fiction. That's all. Please review- they encourage me to keep on writing! ;-) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Dimensional Dismay**

**

* * *

-Chapter 10-

* * *

**

Soon after he had finished, a recorded announcement played from the speakers in various places around the park, which sounded so phony to Sandra's ears because of the chaos that occurred because of Rensie.

Audrey brought the girls back to their parents. Randall and Sandra waited around until the crowd had cleared up a bit, and then they headed out for the gates themselves. Sandra stopped Ran halfway suddenly, and she disappeared.

"Not again," he sighed in annoyance.

"Shh!" she hissed, and grabbed his wrist and held his hand up to his face, waving it, "I'm right here, 'kay? Just wait …"

"Where are you going?" he asked, but she had obviously gone. He looked up ahead to see Packard on one of the park benches with several other toons. They were chatting animatedly with one another, but Packard sat back and merely listened, smoking her cigarette in the process.

A leaf crunched near Packard and Randall grinned. This girl was great with camouflage, but a little bad with stealth-ness. With a grin, he figured he'd oughta give her some tips some time.

She unblended and let out a 'boo!' throwing her arms around an unsurprised Packard. The 'boo' sounded like she gave up trying to scare her co-worker after she crunched that leaf. "Hey Sandra." Packard greeted.

Randall headed over to her. The other toons were too deep in their conversation to notice them. Sandra was hugging Packard around the neck as she asked, "Where were you when the Heartless came?" Randall assumed she was referring to the shadow creatures.

"I was here," Packard responded flatly, "Smoking, talking … sitting. You?"

Sandra rolled her eyes and stood upright, cracking her back. She glanced around briefly at the regulars that Packard hung out with most of the time; most of them attended Toon Smokers Anonymous. They were Yzma, Cruella, Madame Mim, and Medusa. She spotted a 3D toon amongst them she didn't recognize; a short woman with chin length black hair and big black thick-rimmed glasses. "Who's that?" she murmured to Packard.

"Newbie." She replied, "At least to me and my friends. She's a fashion designer in the movie 'The Incredibles'. I don't like her because she keeps addressing me by my first …"

"Wilhelmina!" the woman exclaimed, causing the others to turn.

"… name." Packard finished, looking annoyed.

She spoke in a thick German accent, "Who are your friends?"

Packard refrained from wanting to strangle her- she clearly hated her own first name, considering the fact she had everyone call her by her last.

"Sandra," she said, pointing, "Randall," she pointed to him.

"This is Edna Mode." She introduced flatly.

"Where are you from, _dahlings_?"

Packard answered for them sarcastically, "A drawing pen, like everyone else. Excuse us," she got up, putting out her cigarette, "I've got to round up Le Stupid and Co. They wanted a ride."

Edna seemed a bit flustered for her interrupting, but hid her anger, "Okay, _Wilhemina_," Packard flinched, "Same time tomorrow, I suppose?"

"Sure, if you like tourists." She muttered. Cruella took over, "Edna, we usually meet at the coffee shop on afternoon weekends. Tourists drive Mimmy to insanity."

The short gray-haired old woman stood up on the bench, "Who says they do? Was it Merrlin?"

Packard took Sandra and Randall by the wrists solemnly and led them until they were out of hearing range of the group.

"Edna's very nosey." She explained, heading for the gates, "Didn't want her to interrogate you two. And she keeps acting as if the movies we were in were real," she said, rolling her eyes, "She's a loony."

Sandra and Randall exchanged glances. Sandra merely shook her head, "I'll tell her later," she whispered to him.

"Hey you!" a girl's voice called. They spun around to see Tessa running to catch up with them, with a boy around her age at her heels. When they came closer, Randall wondered if that boy was even human- he had long pointy elfish-like ears, blue hair, and a long sharp nose.

"Listen," Tessa started, catching her breath, "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Okay?" she asked. She seemed nicer than before; like a completely different person.

"Err … Okay," Randall said.

"Sure …" Sandra responded stiffly- she obviously wasn't too sure.

"Good," Tessa said with a smile, "I'm Tessa, in case you didn't know. Hi Packard," she said with a wave, and looked over, "You're Randall, right? And you're …"

"Sandra," she said.

"Right … oh, you're LePlume's friend. He headed out to the parking lot with the others- he was looking for you." She paused, "Well, I gotta go … oh, and this is Panic," she introduced, throwing an arm around the lanky young man in the toga, who blushed a deep red. "My Dad's waiting at the ship. See you guys next week," she said with a wave, and tugged Panic by the arm as she ran back in the direction from which she came.

Sandra raised a brow, "That was …"

"Weird?" Randall asked.

"Yeah …"

"That's Tessa for you. Been that way ever since her mother left," Packard explained, "She's been switching moods like television stations."

"Who was her mom?" Sandra asked, and Packard shrugged, "No one knows."

"I've heard rumors that her mom was a '_real_' human."

Packard laughed, "Yeah, and I've also heard her mom fell in a tub of Dip. I know the truth- her mom's a toon, and she left her after she was born. That's why Captain Hook's become more of a nervous wreck than he already was."

"Who told you this?" she asked.

"Maleficent. She's her godmother." She stopped walking, and let out an exasperated sigh, "Look at _them_ ..."

They looked over to see Le Plume attacking his friends, 'Axe' and Fife, with party string. He shot a stream of yellow string at one of them, and lost balance and fell over the back of the bench he was standing on, and fell flat on his bum.

"And they wonder why they're single." Packard commented, shaking her head, and she called out to them, "Oh look, there goes _Angelique_!"

Fife spun around so quick that his legs crisscrossed off balance and he fell on the floor near Le Plume. They laughed, even Axe, since he managed not to make an idiot of himself.

The next second, there was a roaring sound of wind blowing and wood creaking slightly. The Jolly Rodger sailed over their heads, possibly powered by the fairy dust or something. Randall saw Scroop climbing up the ropes, and the mantavor glanced over at them, his yellow eyes gleaming in the setting sun's light. As the ship passed on he climbed up to the middle sails and released them, and sent them billowing out as the other pirates unfurled the rest of the sails.

Packard took the wheel this time, and Le Plume and his buddies turned into their object forms and took up the front seat (Axe was an axe, and Fife was a piccolo). This left Randall and Sandra to take up the back seats.

"Wow, you wrote … a lot," Sandra laughed, flipping through his script. Packard glanced through the rearview mirror skeptically at Sandra.

"Is it too much?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nope, it's just that most toons don't take up their time to write such things. No one except Delbert Doppler- he's the greatest scholar I know of …" She flipped to the front page of the leather covered book and sighed, running a hand across the front, "This might take me a few days," she said with a grin.

"Well, you see …" Randall started, "I didn't really know what to expect, so … I don't think it's screen-worthy but …"

"Well, the fact that you wrote this much amazes me. That shows a lot of potential in the Toon world." She complimented, leaning back on the leather seat.

Randall grinned slightly, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," she said with a smile, "Do you mind if I take this home to read?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah, it's alright with me," he assured.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Big dropoff, but I would've gotten writer's block if I haven't ended the scene there. Get's better. I hope. I plan to finish this story, even though it's an estimated 10 more chapters, at least. Please review:-) And thanks to all of my reviewers- you inspire me to continue writing this fic:-) 


	11. Chapter 11

**Dimensional Dismay**

* * *

**-Chapter 11-**

* * *

"Be careful, Sandy," Packard warned as the pulled away from the building they had dropped off Randall Boggs at. Sandra stared in question at her co-worker through the rear view mirror.

"Of what?" she asked, concerned.

"Of Randall," she said simply, and when Sandra went to reply, an angry expression on her face, she cut her off quickly, turning around in her seat, "I'm not saying he's a bad guy- he actually is a pretty nice kid, and I've only known him for as long as you have," she said truthfully.

Sandra objected, "Hey, _whoever _said I was falling for this guy?" she snapped, "I don't _fall_ for anyone, alright? Mushu was a freakin' accident. I was a complete airhead when I dated that jerk." She snarled, slouching back in her seat, glaring over at the script he had given her, which laid next to her on the car seat, the paper lifting and blowing gently in the wind.

Packard sighed, shaking her head, "I never said you were falling for him. I meant you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I mean, take Vinny and Audrey for example. They made a cute couple, and one day it just went down the pooper."

"You're going back to the 'couple' subject, _Wilhemina_," she growled.

Packard ignored her attempt to annoy her, "Sorry hon. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'm not," she said firmly as Packard stopped in front of the apartment building where Sandra resided. "I'll admit, Randall does seem like a nice guy, but …" she paused, biting her lip, "So was Mushu. And look where that landed me," she said, raising her arms as if presenting herself, "I'm an emotional train wreck, next stop, _Hell_."

Packard put the car in park and turned in her seat, "Don't be that way."

Sandra snatched the script and got out, "It seems I was created to be '_that way'_," she retorted, and shut the car door, turning and heading for the front steps, "I'll see you tomorrow, Packard."

Packard sighed, partially in annoyance, but mostly from emotional stress. She wanted Sandra to be happy again, like she was back when she first met her, but she knew Sandra would never date again. Dating, for Sandra, didn't lead to happiness, and her first boyfriend, she vowed, would be her last. Randall was possibly out of the picture for her; since she seemed almost disgusted when his name came out of Packard's mouth. She once suggested Sandra should date Fife, since the guy was shy, but he had a gentle soul. Sandra kindly pushed away her suggestion- she said that the creature/human difference was too weird for her. Besides, she knew Fife had his eyes set on a special girl …

---

"Clopin, we can't allow this to go on!" Angelique, protested, blue eyes wide with concern.

Downtown in Toon town, at the local bar, sat Clopin, the entertainer, Hermes, the announcer/musician, Vinny, the D.J., and Angelique, the performer. They had just left Disneyland, and they were speculating as to what they should do to teach Rensie a lesson. Clopin, despite his loathing for Rensie, was against any of their plans.

"I must abide by his rules." Clopin said flatly, twirling the olive in his non-alcoholic drink (toons can't have alcohol or they'll go unbelievably bonkers).

"But his rules are eventually going to get someone killed!" Hermes exclaimed, throwing his arms up to exaggerate and sending Vinny's iPod flying across the room, and his earphones flew off with it. "Nice going, Winterfresh," Vinny said plainly, but he was surprisingly unmoved by this. He simply got up and retrieved it.

"I'm _not_ talking about Rensie." Clopin answered, his chin resting on his fists, elbows on the counter. He glared darkly at his friends as he spoke, and they understood whom he was talking about.

Angelique sighed, "Surely he understands that something needs to be done about that megalomaniac."

"He understands, I'm sure," Vinny answered for her, "He just doesn't care."

Clopin sat upright, "Don't ever say that he doesn't care, mon ami," he warned.

Vinny shrugged, "Hey, I'm sorry man, it's just really wacky out there lately. All he has to do is give the word and I'll kick Rensie's arse for him."

"Violence _never_ solved anything." Angelique reminded, shaking her head in dismay.

"I agree with ya _totally_, babe, but I can't take all this fighting anymore." Hermes admitted, "Fight fire with fire, that's what Hades said. Do onto others, ya know."

"I'm sorry, my friends," Clopin apologized, turning around on the stool, "But what Mickey says, goes. I made a vow that I wouldn't start another riot. We can only hope he's waiting for the opportune moment."

Vinny snorted, "Well, that opportune moment is _now_, man."

Clopin held up his pointer finger, "_That_ is for Mickey to decide."

"Yes," Angelique agreed with a groan, "I must refrain from strangling Rensie the next time I see him. That man is so lucky I wasn't there today- for there wouldn't be a CEO at the moment."

Vinny held up his glass, "Amen, We need more people like that,"

Angelique grabbed Vinny by his shirt collar, "I want to do that, but I won't. And you'd better not cause trouble either or I'll sic Audrey on your arse."

Vinny's eyes went wide over the rim of his sunglasses as she released him, "Ah, please no- that woman's been on my case since we broke up."

"I can't blame her- what with you and your whining and your sunglasses!"

"What's wrong with my glasses?" Vinny asked, rather offended.

"Hey, I wear glasses too, you don't hate me, do ya babe?" Hermes asked.

Angelique took a breath, "You never take those sunglasses off," she replied simply, "It shows insecurity. You can't look people in the eye. Hermes takes his off every once in a while, and at least his aren't tinted- they're just colored."

"Un-tinted makes _anyone_ look like an old man, Angie,"

"**Hey**!" Hermes objected.

Clopin stood, and they quickly silenced, "You're all getting too loud. I think we should call it a night,"

"Aw, but _Daaaddy_- I don't wanna go to bed!" Vinny said sarcastically, leaning on the counter, talking in a baby voice.

"_This_ is why you need Audrey," Angelique pointed out, "You whine too much and you'll never grow up."

"Hey," he shrugged, "if Peter Pan got away with it, so can I." He responded. Angelique raised a clenched fist to get him in the stomach, but Clopin held her back firmly by the arm, "Enough," he replied seriously, and released her.

-

Sandra couldn't believe Packard's nerve.

It really wasn't any of her business. Randall's not even a friend to her. He's just another desperate client looking for a gig- that's all.

As she headed up the stairs to her room, she was entirely grateful that the many residents of the building either were asleep or just didn't come home yet- either way, it was peaceful, and she rather enjoyed it.

With a relieved sigh, Sandra unlocked her apartment door and shoved it open, tossing the script almost carelessly onto the table. She thought she'd probably tell Randall she did read it, and that it was so-so or something. Then again, he'd have to be a well-educated toon, possibly created with writing abilities, and he'd want some feedback as if she were a professional. She was created with writing abilities, but she rarely used them and often pretended she didn't have any. She often depended on Doctor Doppler to give advice as to what to do- he had four kids and he gained an understanding as to what children like to see in a movie and what they don't. Toon children weren't so different from 'real' human kids.

In the end, she figured she might as well read the script, since she didn't feel tired as it was and she'd most possibly be up till midnight again. She snatched up the script and went into her bedroom, throwing herself on her bed and laying it out amongst her pillows. It was only a matter of time before Hopper and the other residents came home, and she'd soon lose concentration anyways.

With a restless sigh, she turned the cover open and began reading.

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. I'm not going to write what's on the script- just Sandra's reaction, and they talk a little about it. The script's not so important- it just makes Sandra realize that a revolution is exactly what the Disney toons need, before Rensie gains too much power. 

Review please:-D


	12. Chapter 12

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

****- Chapter 12 -

* * *

**

Two blocks away, at the topmost tower on Baddie Boulevard, the Jolly Rodger was anchored. It swayed gently in the wind, anchored next to the ventilation shaft on the roof. The deck was vacant except for Tessa, who sat in the shadows several feet from the stairs that led below deck to the galley. She sat with her head in her arms, rested on her knees. She looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath of cool air as she tried to relax her worried mind.

Moments later, the galley door opened and a stream of light that came from the lantern inside illuminated up the steps and a little across the main deck.

Tessa's whole body tensed up, but once she heard the drumming of claws along the wooden steps, she let out a sigh of relief. Scroop stepped out of the stairwell, his tired yellow eyes staring drowsily ahead. He saw Tessa from the corner of his eye, and looked over.

"Your father's been asking about you."

"O-m-g." she said slowly, in fake surprise, "You mean he actually cares? Somebody pinch me." She said sarcastically, folding her arms tight against her stomach and laying her legs out across the deck, a bratty look on her face. Scroop shook his head in annoyance- she really didn't change much since he met her, back when she was only seven years old.

"You understand I don't like Hook much, but he has been busy lately." He reminded, "us being villains, you know how hard it's becoming to keep the pirates from being falsely accused."

"That's no excuse," she snarled, getting up, "The pirates should be able to take care of themselves. He's only their captain- once they're off this ship without permission it's their own faults what happens to them."

"But according to the Disney compa--"

"I don't care about rules or regulations. Didn't that also state every toon for themselves?"

"Aye, but not when it comes to Villains and their minions." He snarled.

"So …" she said, turning to him, eying him suspiciously, "If you act out of line, does Silver get the penalty?"

"No, but-"

"Then it should be the same for all. We know the pirates have caused several riots without Dad's consent- that should've been enough to change the rule!"

"There was no proof that Hook didn't _tell_ them to break into that ATM!" Scroop growled, getting increasingly angrier.

"Rensie knew, and everyone else said that Dad was present at the Villain's convention- Rensie is just looking for any excuse nowadays to get us in trouble!"

The sound of metal scraping on wood caused Scroop to stiffen. Captain James Hook had stepped out of the galley unseen, his dark eyes glaring at the two as he pulled his hook off the handrail, "Tess," he addressed, motioning for her to follow as he headed up the steps towards his quarters. Tessa sighed angrily and stormed off after her father, tossing her short hair out of her face.

-----

Knock Knock Knock!

Sandra's fist rapped on the front door of what she was sure to be Randall's apartment building. The door opened almost a minute later, and a large red macaw flew into her face, "Don't ya know what time it is?"

"12 o'clock." She responded simply. Iago, the obnoxious parrot from the Disney movie 'Aladdin', fluttered in midair for a moment in realization, and then squawked again, "EXXACTLY!" he shouted, causing Sandra to almost drop Randall's script, "On a Saturday! Haven't you ever heard of a itsy bitsy thing called 'COMMON SENSE'?"

"Look,_ birdbrain_, I just need to speak with Randall." She explained, as a small albino vampire bat flew out from the open door and onto the railing, "Hey, who's the girl?" he asked. This bat was the henchman to Rasputin in the 20th Century Fox movie 'Anastasia'.

Iago reeled on him, "Butt out, bat boy! I'm dealin' with her!"

As soon as he finished, a white-gloved hand emerged from the hall and grabbed the bird around the neck. It was Honest John, and he was looking rather ticked off.

"How many times must I remind you to keep your trap shut whilst in this building?" he asked, releasing the bird. He retorted, "Ha! Hey Einstein! If ya haven't noticed … I'm _outside_ the building!" he pointed out slowly and slyly. Honest John glared darkly at the parrot, going to snatch at him again. Iago caught on quick and flew off into the main hall, muttering angrily under his breath. Bartok sat quietly and calmly on the handrail, unnoticed by the fox.

Honest John gave his usual mischievous grin when he regained himself. Sandra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What brings you to our humble home, dear Sandra?" he asked.

"Don't give me that _'dear'_ garbage," she snapped, "And not that it's any of your business, but I'm here to speak with Randall."

At the mention of the reptilian monster's name, John's eyes went dark and his grin suddenly faded, "Mr. Boggs?" he asked, and she nodded.

He snorted indignantly, "I thought of you to know better than to socialize with a common criminal."

She let out a dry laugh, "I've '_socialized_' with you and Wesley for years, and you two are much more than common criminals."

He shook his head, "No, the riots we cause have never resulted in the near death of another toon."

Sandra's eyes widened slowly, and she looked curiously at the fox, "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"I mean your new friend here has committed a more serious crime than anyone on this street."

She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, and I'm so sure you're not exaggerating on that last bit," she replied sarcastically.

He stared at her sincerely, "I have never been more truthful in my life."

"Okay- I know you well enough to understand that for a guy with the word 'Honest' in his name, you really are quite the opposite." She snarled, but she was beginning to wonder if he was really telling the truth, for once. She hardly knew Randall as it was … but she sure as hell wasn't going to take the word of a chronic liar.

"Can you just … be a '_dear_'," she hissed, "and get Randall for me? I'm not in the mood to be a victim of your silly little mind games."

He sneered at her, teeth bearing slightly, but he didn't budge.

"Mr. Boggs, eh?" Bartok piped up, and John jumped slightly in surprise, and turned his glare onto the little bat, "Don't worry there, ma'am, I'll go an' fetch 'im for ya … uh heh heh." He laughed nervously at the fox's mean look, and took flight, flapping rapidly as all bats do as he disappeared up the steps.

John sighed angrily, "Look, Sandra, I know I haven't been much of a friend, but listen to me for once- I'm dead serious."

She groaned, feeling as if she probably should believe him but she refused to show it, "Alright, I believe you if it's the only thing to make you get off my case." She snapped. He cut her a glare and turned, his cloak whipping as he strode off down the hall. Randall emerged minutes later, and Sandra felt herself looking at him in a new light. Perhaps the scars weren't from an alligator as stated in his script; maybe it was caused by someone attempting to save their own life from his … bone-crushing jaws.

No. It couldn't be possible. Could it? Well, she once heard that the worst criminals were best at hiding their true nature.

"Is there something wrong?" Randall asked, and Sandra shot out of her thoughts. She rubbed her forehead sub-consciously, "No, no … I'm fine." She said vaguely, and handed him his script, "Here, she said, "You know, something like this could really broaden the minds of most toons. A lot of them don't know half of how we're being treated nowadays."

Randall nodded slowly, without a word. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, "Look … I'd rather not talk about this here …" he explained, stepping through the doorway and closing the door with his tail on the knob, "I've got quite a reputation here. D'you like coffee?"

**

* * *

(A/N)- So … tired. :-P Thanks so much to my reviewers, as always. You really strive me to keep writing … no matter how tired I am, lol :-D Reviews please :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dimensional Dismay****

* * *

-Chapter 13-

* * *

**

The two reptilian monsters went to Mrs. Potts Coffee Shop, the only coffee shop in all of Toon town, since coffee made some wilder toons go completely bonkers. Mrs. Potts used to own an Ice cream shop, but she refused to run it when she was forced to move it to the Magic Kingdom all the way in Orlando Florida.

The shop was usually jam packed on weekdays, but today being Saturday, it was pretty empty, except for Timon, the meerkat from 'The Lion King', Grimsby from 'The Little Mermaid', and Angelique from 'Beauty and the Beast- the Enchanted Christmas'. Angelique was ordinarily a performer on Fridays, but she took up a waitress job for the rest of the week to earn some extra money.

As for the other two, Timon just sat there at a table alone, looking downright depressed as he stirred his coffee slowly with one finger, his other hand propping his head up. Grimsby just sat there reading the paper, looking ordinarily as pompous as usual. Mrs. Potts seemed to be the only lively one in the place, even as she sat at one of the empty tables finishing paying off what seemed to be some bills. Angelique was occupied with her magazine, and she seemed as sad as Timon, so Chip took the liberty of serving the customers.

Randall and Sandra sat at a table far from hearing range of anyone else (the place was built to accommodate a little more than a thousand toons, so it was pretty large). Sandra ordered herself an iced coffee, and insisted on paying for it herself when Randall offered kindly. Randall had a hot cappuccino. He thought the idea of an iced coffee was a bit strange, but then again, Sandra _was_ strange, so he kept his comments to himself.

"About your script …" Sandra started.

"I told you that you shouldn't have read it," he reminded.

"Let me finish," she said, "It was marvelously written, best I've seen in quite some time." She said with a smile.

Randall looked at her, confused, "Are … you serious?"

"Yes. Well …" she rethought for a second, "It was a rather grim topic. And I highly doubt it'll be a movie- no offense,"

"None taken," Randall replied, "I didn't exactly plan on it to be."

"The only reason it wouldn't be a film is because … it is a bit scary, and … well, Rensie despises any film focusing entirely on someone who isn't a worldwide known hero." She explained, "But … what happened in this …" she said slowly, almost afraid to ask. She looked him directly in the eyes, "is it true?"

Randall looked away, nodding slightly, "Most of it, anyway."

There was a moment of silence between them as Sandra clicked her nails slowly on the sides of her plastic cup so it made no noise, "Randall?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Now, I need the honest truth … since I've been lied to multiple times before and it I don't like it … did you ever …" she gulped, "Attempt a murder?"

His eyes widened, but then they grew quickly with concern, "Who told you that?"

"I just want to know." She answered.

He sighed deeply, "I didn't." he said flatly, "But if you watch that movie I was in, it'll sure as hell look like I was."

"I don't watch many films, but," she bit her lip, "Are you dead serious?"

He nodded, looking straight into her eyes. She didn't know if she could trust his answer, but she'd most definitely take his word over Honest John's any day, even if she just met Randall only yesterday.

She sighed, finally getting some of the weight off her chest, "That's a relief. You don't seem the type to do it … then again I hardly know you … so I can't judge either way. So … what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What? Oh … nothing." He said quietly, "Just wanted to know what you thought of the script and … uhh, that's it." He finished with a nervous grin.

"Really?" she asked, and her brow rose in question. "Well … umm … how was your first visit to Disney Land?" she asked.

"Good … I guess … if it weren't for that human."

She nodded, "Yeah, Rensie's becoming more of a pain lately. When I visited regularly, Rensie never showed up to boss us like that. Then again, that was when Mickey was around."

"Not to be rude," Randall interrupted, "But who is Mickey?"

Her ruby-red eyes went wide, "You don't know?"

"Well I haven't been here for very long, you know," Randall reminded.

"Sorry …" she apologized, trying to hold back a smile, running her claws through her long sharp fronds, "He's the big mouse character whose face you see everywhere. I mean on merchandise and stuff. He hasn't been around for half a year. It's not very long, but … well, Mickey Mouse was always there for everyone. And his sudden absence is just getting everyone antsy." She sighed, "And the sight of Rensie last night … well, I'm worried. Rensie ordinarily never addressed us. He always left it to Mickey. That man has too much power," she pointed out, "and he only wants more."

Something clicked in Randall's mind, and he commented, "Rensie reminds me a lot of my old boss, Waternoose."

"I don't know him … but I doubt that can be any good, can it?"

He shook his head, "No." his emerald eyes focused on the steam coming out of his coffee mug.

She nodded slowly in understanding, biting her lip briefly. "I know you're new around here, and you probably won't want to be a part of this but … I was thinking about a revolution." She finished the last word in almost a whisper.

Randall stared at her questioningly.

"I know it's stupid. I've been told to drop it, since I'm technically not an official Disney toon. But … my friends are. And … I dunno- I really should mind my own business," she said, eyes drifting to the tile floor, "but I really think that if a revolution is started, maybe Rensie will be overthrown."

There was silence, and Sandra refused to look up from the tile floor. She let out a nervous laugh, "Stupid, right?" she asked, eyes still focused on the tiles.

"No … not really, to tell you the truth."

She looked up, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "It seems like a good idea. Enough of the toons seemed angry with that man. And besides," he continued, "if it weren't for him … well, let's just say if he weren't in control, I'd've had a better fight for my rights."

She smiled grimly, "Well, it seems we all have our reasons."

"What's yours?" he asked, and she looked at him apprehensively. "I mean, if you don't mind saying …"

She looked at her claws that were clutched around her beverage, "Because of him, I'm not permitted to be a part of any Disney film," she said flatly, "I put up a fight with him …" she said quietly.

"You?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, avoiding his eyes again, "I'm not proud of it. And I don't like to share this with many toons …" she admitted, "But … well, since you let me read your script, I guess I can share my story."

"It was stupid, really. When I was accidentally created, he wanted me to agree to change myself into a three-dimensional toon. That's a big transformation, and it would've been paid for, but … he also wanted me to change my eye color. I didn't, because … well, it's a part of me, and … at the time, I liked my eyes." She said, "I didn't agree to that bit, and he complained about how my mere existence cost him money, and that I should 'obey my creators' … I didn't agree to any of his offers, and eventually he took away my acting rights." She laughed nervously, blinking away the little tears that had formed, "He gets so red when he's infuriated- it's actually quite funny."

"Why did he want you to change your eye color?" he asked.

She sighed deeply, looking away. "He said I look evil. And … if I wanted to be in the film, he'd make me evil. I didn't want that, either."

"You're lucky you had a choice," he pointed out, "But … your eyes don't make you look evil."

She cut him a glare, "Don't try and make me feel better, 'cause it won't work …"

"No, I'm serious." Randall insisted, "They actually suit you."

"What, because I've got a bad personality?" she snapped.

Randall groaned, slapping his forehead, "I'm giving you a compliment."

"You're just flattering me."

"I'm being honest, okay? They look pretty. Why do you have to be so difficult?" he exclaimed, saying the middle part rather quickly.

She blushed at the word 'pretty', but when he called her difficult, she glared, "I'm difficult? You know … you're just a … a … you know!" she was at a loss for words, "Look," she said, taking a deep breath, "I brought this up on myself. I don't know what possessed me to bring up that subject but … just forget I said anything."

"You brought it up 'cause you were stating your reason for hating Rensie."

"Whatever. Just forget what I said." She insisted.

"Does that mean you've changed your mind about a revo-"

"Shh! No. I haven't," she looked up at him, "Are you in or out?"

"You're actually starting one?"

"Well … yeah." She said with a shrug, "What have I got to lose? And if you're in I at least will have one toon at the moment."

"Do you know anyone else who'd join?" he asked.

"_Maybe_ … so are you in or out?"

"I'm in," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Good," she said, getting up, "Come to the office in … three days. I should have called enough toons by then." She estimated, "And don't mention this in your apartment. If John gets wind of this …"

"I'm not stupid- I won't mention it to anyone." He promised, "Cross my heart," he said.

"If we've got any, anyways," she said with a grin, picking up her iced coffee, "Catch you later."

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Next one will be a while- I'm working on ideas for a fantasy novel … I'm not quitting on this story though ;-) 


	14. Chapter 14

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

-Chapter 14-

* * *

**

It was the night of the third day, Thursday night. Sandra had informed those she contacted to meet her at the Small World ride entrance. One problem was- Wesley wasn't aware of Sandra's intentions to use his hideout. She tried calling his cell but to no avail-, he'd probably forgotten to pay the bill. She could've asked Honest John to tell him, but she wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of seeing that guy's face again.

As for the toons, she could've gotten more to join her, but every time she checked they either didn't pick up or just weren't home - It was the ones who didn't have caller ID that she caught and convinced.

Doctor Delbert Doppler was first on her list. He sounded half-asleep on the phone, but when she brought up the 'r' word, he began a long discussion on why she shouldn't hope for that nonsense. When she offered him to join her and explained that she was gathering toons to revolt, he couldn't help but agree. She knew he'd listen, since his kids, though they were copyrighted, were still and handful and they often ran astray from their parents on Toon night. Rensie knew that any toon's weakness would be that of their offspring.

Next was Audrey Ramirez. She didn't think twice. She was in.

Vitani the lioness was third. Vitani hated Rensie with all her soul- in fact, she was jailed twice for threatening him- she never actually laid a claw on the guy. She was more than happy to take part in Sandra's plan, but just as she hung up, Sandra forgot to ask her to ask Wesley if they could use the hideout. She went to call back, but it was getting late, and there was still one more toon she had to try and call.

Scroop.

-----

"You know, Tess, if you wanna get through to your father, you need to try talking to him,"

"I did," she replied, her voice muffled since her head was in her arms, leaning onto the wooden side rail, looking down at the city streets below.

Scroop's eyes glowed in the setting sunlight as he glanced concernedly at her. He sighed, resting his eyes for a moment before he pushed his body off the main mast pole, his spider-like legs rap-tapping across the deck.

"So … Vivi says you love Panic."

She shot up, furious, "Vivi's only repeating what Max's been saying. We're just friends!" she insisted.

Scroop couldn't help but grin slyly, "I'm sure."

Tessa pulled back a fist to punch his shoulder, but resisted, straightening her overcoat, replying coolly, "Besides … you know as well as I do 'bout the laws of toon marriage."

Scroop chuckled, "Yeah … how many of us follow those anymore? I can name at least ten crossover couples right off the bat."

The two jumped in surprise as the captains quarters' door slammed open, and light poured onto the deck. The thud-clang sound on the floorboards indicated that it was Silver, and sure enough, he came limping down the steps. He looked up, his cyborg eye scanning the area briefly, "Scroop?" he called.

"Cap'n?" he asked. Silver grinned, "Ye got's a call for ye, lad. Best use t'eh phone in t'eh galley- Hookie's not in t'eh greatest mood, if ye catch me drift." Tessa looked up with curiosity in her eyes at the word of a phone call, and she went to follow Scroop as he headed below deck, "As fer you, little missy …" Tessa groaned angrily, folding her arms and throwing herself back against the rail. "I needs to talk ta yeh."

Scroop pushed open the galley door, and several empty imitation alcohol bottles went rolling across the floor. All the other pirates were partying in what was their mess hall, right by the door, but Scroop didn't have to push past to get to the phone in the neighboring hallway. Pirates closest to him, some Hook's, several of Silver's, saw him enter and they were wise enough to make room as not to anger the mantavor. His eyes glimmered as he felt pride in the respect he was given, even if it was amongst some of the most pitiful fools to ever inhabit the world, in Scroop's opinion.

It was a tone quieter in the hall, but not enough to be able to hear who was on the other end, as he soon figured out when he picked the phone up and put it to his ear.

"'Ello?" his voice croaked, and he held a claw to cover his other ear in an attempt to drown out the drunken yelling.

"Scroop?" the voice asked, "It's me- Sandra."

He raised a brow, "Sandra? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Are you _kidding_? It's not even eight! Listen …"

Scroop winced as someone, possibly Birdbrain Mary, let out a hideous piercing shriek, "You're gonna have to talk louder- I've got a bunch of Neanderthals battling their own brain capacity in the next room," he growled.

"I just want to know," she said, raising her tone a bit, "if you hate Rensie."

He laughed evilly, "You of all toons should know _that, _lass."

"Right. Sorry." She apologized, clearing her throat, "I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining what might be a possible revolution against him."

Scroop's eyes grew intense, "Sandra, what're you --"

"Don't mention it to anyone- I just want to know if you'll join me."

"And if Rensie finds out? I'll not be interested in spendin' time in jail any time soon."

"He_ won't_ find out, and if he does, I'm all to blame," she said seriously, "Now are you coming or not?"

Scroop grinned mischievously at the sound of confidence and courage in her voice that he hadn't heard from her before. He pulled his hat off his head and covered his ear with it, listening intently, "When and where?"

**

* * *

(A/N)-** I know it's short- bear with me; the next one's soon to come and it's much more interesting and longer :-) Thanks again to all my reviewers- you truly make my day and inspire me to continue this story ;-) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Dimensional Dismay****

* * *

-Chapter 15-

* * *

**

It was Friday night, and Disney Land was as crowded as ever. Sandra and Randall got there just as the gates opened, and it was taking forever for them to get inside.

Packard dropped them off at the front gate and went around to get a parking spot. Sandra quickly rushed to get through the crowd, and Randall ran after, trying not to lose her.

She squeezed past Dim and nearly ran into Delbert Doppler, who was leading his loyal alien steed, Delilah, into the horses' pen, "Whoa! Hey- what's going on?" she asked, trying not to sound as panicked as she really was. Randall collided into her, nearly knocking her over. She scowled at him in annoyance and he quickly apologized.

"They're making us scan our Ids to get in," he explained, yanking Delilah into the corral and taking off her carriage harness. "The line's barely moving so it's possible they're doing a metal scanning as well …" Doppler said distastefully, trying to squeeze past his steed to get through the gate, "You have an ID to get in, don't you?" he asked in worry. He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out what appeared to be several dog treats, and threw them towards the other side of the corral. Delilah let out a sound that sounded almost like a sea lion, and she lumbered after the treats. Doppler swiftly unlatched the gate and slipped out.

"Huh?" she asked- her mind elsewhere, "Oh yeah …" she said, nodding, massaging her eyebrows, "I do- I'm just worried …" then she said in an undertone so only Doppler could hear, "D'you think they'd give Scroop trouble …?"

"You invited him?" Doppler asked incredulously, shoving Delilah's bridle into one of his pockets.

"Well, he's got just as good of a reason as any of us …" she pointed out, glancing at Randall, and in an attempt to change the subject, "Ran, this is Doctor Delbert Doppler," she introduced, "Doppler, this is Randall Boggs,"

Doppler smiled warmly and shook the reptilian monster's hand, "Nice to meet you,"

"Same here," Randall replied with a grin.

"Look who's sneaking in …" Sandra said quietly. They looked up, and there, at the far corner of the parking lot, Honest John, a clothed cat, and a group of weasels were making their way through a secret entrance, which was held open by one of the human cast members.

Sandra made her way over there, and both Delbert and Randall grabbed a shoulder to stop her, "Are you crazy?" Randall asked.

"Hey, I've known him a while," she snapped, "Besides, where he's going is where we're going to meet the others."

"They're criminals," Doppler hissed.

"Pfft!" she said with a laugh, "They _wish_. I know John- he can't steal candy from a baby."

"Be that as it may, they're still involved in dastardly deeds - Heyy!" Doppler was hugged around the neck by Audrey, who was grinning insanely. She released him lest she break his back and pulled Sandra and Randall into a group hug, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Your number," Sandra joked, stepping away from her, trying not to smile, "C'mon- we're going in." she announced to them, and walked swiftly towards John, whom was tipping off the cast member as his weasel lackeys filed inside the gate.

Doppler watched them leave, and shoved his hands in his pockets casually, as if he didn't notice them. Audrey turned and grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged the astrophysicist along.

"Hey John!" Sandra called, and he stopped short, looking at her in surprise. She grinned sheepishly as she slowed to a stop next to him, "Hey, listen- do you think you can sneak us in?"

The red fox folded his arms with a sneer, "What's in it for me?"

"_Please_?" she begged, holding her hands together, "Just this once. I need to speak with Wesley."

He looked past her to see Randall, Audrey, and Doppler staring back at him.

"What … _exactly_ is going on?" he asked in suspicion.

"No time to explain- you'll find out soon enough." She promised.

He sighed, waving to the cast member, "Very well- let them in,"

She shook his hand roughly, "Thanks a bunch- I owe you one." She said, and slipped in through the gate, and the others followed.

The cast member stood by, scratching his head, "I dunno, Mr. John- you'll need to pay extra for _this_."

He grabbed the man roughly by the shirt collar so that they were face to face, "Listen here, _human_, you aren't even supposed to be charging _me_. I can get you fired in a heartbeat," he hissed, and let go of him, causing his bowtie to snap him in the nose.

------

"No way! Are you crazy?"

Wesley stepped onto the table from his chair, "You wanna know how long it took me to find a hideout like this?"

"Two days …" Vitani muttered to her brother, who held back his laughter.

Wesley didn't seem to hear her, "And now you wanna use it as your own little club? To start a revolution, of course, of all the wacky ideas for anyone to have!"

Sandra sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair, "Wesley- it's not like any of us will blab this place out. It's just a basement, for Walt's sake!"

"This isn't just a basement!" he snapped, "And I'm not worried about us getting ratted out- it's the penalty we'll face when the wrong people discover that this is a meeting place for a plan to overthrow the CEO!"

"That last bit rhymes …" Lefou pointed out with a snicker.

Wesley smacked himself in the face in exasperation, "Alright …" he took a deep breath and straightened out his suit and tie, "John, you figure out a place for them to have their meetings. I'm sure your weasel lackeys can sniff out another basement."

The fox's eyes went wide, and he let out a nervous laugh, "Wesley, my dear friend- surely you remember what it took to get _this_ place!" he exclaimed.

"I remember it quite clearly, John," he said with a sneer as he turned a heel and headed back over to his beat up recliner chair, "But you've never introduced him to your weasel friends. I'm sure they'd like to get … acquainted,"

A look of questioning was exchanged between the two reptilian monsters. Doppler rested his forehead on his hand, shaking his head slowly. Audrey, who was standing at the farthest corner, gave a look of mistrust and distaste at Wesley, arms folded in disapproval.

Honest John looked rather fearful but he cleared his throat and forced out, "I shan't do it. Socializing with that lowlife, just that _alone_, can get me thrown into jail."

"Darn it, John, he's a stinkin' sewer rat!" Wesley exclaimed.

Audrey, Doppler, and Sandra's eyes went wide at this remark.

"Ratigan?" Sandra exclaimed, "No thanks; I'd rather host my little meeting right under Rensie's nose!"

"He's not that bad," Wesley protested, "He's the only one who can dig up a secluded place around here. He knows places no one ever goes."

Doppler took a stand, "He's also a highly dangerous criminal! Why, many villains are devious, but none would go so far as to rat out their own kind for the sake of a well-priced reward!"

"He's right," Honest John said seriously. His eyes never looked so sincere, "I worked with that rat for many a year, and he left me to be jailed after a gift shop raid- he had more than enough money to bail me out, but he didn't."

Audrey scoffed, "Yeah, well, seems like you deserved it if you were involved in the robbery."

He glanced at her, lying back in his chair with his arms folded, one hand to his chin, "Ma'am, my money's got to come from somewhere. It's not as if anyone would hire a villain, much less a known criminal."

"I've got it!" Vitani shouted suddenly with a satanic grin spread across her mouth. She looked to the fox, "John! Remember when we found the entrance to the catacombs?"

His hand was on his face, and he was rubbing his forehead in exhaustion, "They're not exactly catacombs- they're underground tunnels," he muttered.

"Yeah, _whatever_- same thing … Well, why don't we just use them? I'm sure they lead to places all over the park!"

"What about the cast members?" Wesley asked.

"Pfft! _I'll_ handle them. There's not many here tonight. We can tackle anyone we see- knock them unconscious, and we're home free!" Vitani exclaimed with glee.

Doppler was in shock, "I know most humans aren't so nice to us toons, but harming them won't solve a thing!"

"This is our _future_ at stake, Doctor," Audrey reminded.

"Yeah …" said Randall, who had been quiet this whole time, "We should do whatever it takes to make things right."

"It's not like we're going to _kill_ them," Sandra said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Vitani agreed, "And they're easy targets too. Just hit them, just a slight smack, right on the back of their skull, and they're out like a light."

"You're _sick_ …" Doppler said with a shudder.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Didn't get new reviews but ... couldn't help myself. I love working on this to ... warm me up for my novel writing. I've noticed I'm getting more and more descriptive ... which is cool. :-D 


	16. Chapter 16

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

****- Chapter 16 -

* * *

**

Sandra, Randall, Doppler, Audrey, Vitani, and John all filed out into the fresh air. It had gotten drastically darker since they entered the basement, which made Sandra wonder how much time they'd actually spent arguing with Wesley. They headed down the long narrow alleyway in complete silence, following Honest John. Sandra began to wonder why Randall was so quiet until the very end. Maybe it was just because there were too many new toons that he'd never met before ... But she also wondered if it was because he really wasn't sure about joining this whole revolution thing …

She heard shouting as they walked on, and John rushed ahead, "Hey, you brute! Unhand my comrades!" the fox yelled, and Sandra saw Scroop standing there outside the ride entrance, his claw aloft. He held one of the weasels, Smart Guy, up by his neck. Tessa stood by, sword out as John approached. Scroop turned to John and snarled, snapping his free claw menacingly, and the fox recoiled.

"Scroop!" Sandra called, the mantavor looked over, and his frown dissipated a bit. "Let him go- they're on our side … I think." She muttered the last words, words that only Randall heard.

He let out a sigh, and dropped the weasel to the ground. Smart Guy seemed to regain his confidence since Sandra had somewhat of a power over him. Therefore, he stood there, taking time to straighten his pink suit, and he picked up his hat and straightened it out. "Thanks for nothin', spider psycho!" was all he could muster. Unbeknownst to Smart Guy, Scroop was also called a spider psycho by a mortal enemy of his.

Scroop's eyes gleamed furiously, and he clenched up a fist. Tessa leapt onto his arm, holding onto him as best as she could, "Let it go, come on …" she insisted. He relaxed a bit, but he still stared down Smart Guy with a deadly glare. The weasel avoided his eyes.

"You know this … guy?" Honest John asked- he stopped himself from using some smart aleck remark, lest he anger the stranger even more.

Sandra nodded, stepping up to the front, "Yeah, he's part of our … meeting."

"Meeting?" Smart Guy asked and Honest John clonked him on the head. "We'd better get a move on if we'd rather not get caught." He reminded.

--------

The nearest entrance to the underground passage was not far from 'It's A Small World'. In fact, it was right down the street, through a back door of one of the gift shops, not far from the Haunted Mansion attraction.

Not even ten rungs down a metal ladder, and they landed on a cobblestone surface. It was pitch dark, and after John came down first, (he wanted to prove he was brave, even though the sight of Scroop unsettled his nerves) the weasels followed, and it wasn't long until they were cluttered together, yelling at whom was pushing/touching/stepping on/breathing on whom. Eventually Audrey saw fit to light a road flare, one of Vinny's that she used to help with crowd control a while back.

"No electricity," Vitani said slowly with a smirk, "That means no one's down here. We shouldn't have a problem finding a place now."

"Yeah, but you'd better find a light switch before this road flare goes out," Audrey warned.

"Found it," Randall replied with a smile, and flicked on the lights.

Fluorescent lights flickered on down to reveal a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. The toons stood there in shock.

"You know …" Tessa said finally, "I heard these existed, but I thought they were just rumors …"

"A pirate's paradise, I suppose." Doppler remarked. She sneered at him.

"Yeah, we can make some easy money through these tunnels, eh Boss?" Smart Guy asked with a mischievous grin.

"No," John replied, shaking his head, "As tempting as it is, we can't misuse it. It's too risky- we're in luck there are no cast members here tonight."

Randall spoke, "I suggest we find a hideout, seal the entrance to this tunnel, and find a different route to reach it."

Scroop nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Sandra grinned broadly, and held out a hand, "All in favor?"

Randall put his hand over hers, and the others piled on, "Aye." Tessa agreed. Scroop and Smart Guy seemed to be on an unspoken truce, for Scroop had put his claw atop Smart Guy's without any intention of harm.

"This is a time for unity, guys." Sandra reminded once they took back their hands, "Any disagreements you may have with anyone must be resolved. If you can't, go ahead and quarrel, but do it after this is over. You'll have plenty of time for that nonsense afterwards," she said, and headed down the hall, "Come on."

They walked on and on, and came across several different corridors with entrances, but the rooms they led to were as small as coat closets. After going through at least twenty passages, they finally came across a large room that seemed as if it were made for what they had planned. It was much like a large gymnasium, but it was really an abandoned safe room of some sort. Cobwebs inhabited every corner. The only light from outside came from high windows, unreachable and not made to open for air, but impenetrable. It was bulletproof glass. The room was well circulated though- several air vents were located at the corners of the room. The only furniture inside it was a lone worn out office desk, without a chair. A metal door was directly across from the underground entrance, and Randall opened it to find out that it led directly into the back stage area of the theatrical attraction 'Disney's Philar Magic'. Audrey pointed out that the only cast needed for the ride was in the maintenance room or the people who controlled the crowds. Considering the amount of dust that had accumulated on the handle and had covered the room, it was obvious that this room was no longer used.

"But is it safe?" Doppler asked, "You don't know what those air vents are … venting in."

Tessa scoffed as she glanced over at him. She was atop Scroop's back and was peeking through the high window on her tiptoes, "If it's letting anything deadly in, I say the more the merrier. We can't die from it, and it'll keep those pesky humans out of here …"

"She's got a point." Audrey agreed.

"Well …" Sandra said, "I guess that's that. Lock up the hatch, will you, Scroop? We'll head outside … it'll just look as if we were there for the attraction. No one will suspect a thing."

----

The group separated from one another and socialized with their own groups of toons, just to make it look as if they all didn't know one another. It would be suspicious for a variety of toons to all just befriend one another … the last thing they wanted was suspicion. All stayed at the park though, except Doctor Doppler, who had to return home to his wife and kids.

Randall stayed with Sandra as she watched Clopin's weekly stage performance in silence from a park bench. She wasn't really watching it, for most of the time. She was just thinking over all that's happened to her recently. She never thought she'd be able to gather the courage to call up the toons she did, let alone start a revolution. She often spoke of things, but she never acted upon them. She began to fear if she'd ever get through the mess she brought herself into. A thousand questions ran through her mind. Would she be able to get more toons to join? Would they be caught shortly, and all the plans destroyed? What if the future that lies ahead was meant to be? Were the toons destined to be forever controlled by a senseless megalomaniac?

"Sandra?" Randall's soft voice erased her stressing thoughts. She looked over at him. His emerald eyes bore into hers, "you all right?" he asked concernedly.

She nodded slowly, looking away, "I think so …"

"What's the matter?" he pressed on.

There was no way she'd let him know she was having doubts about this. Weakness in a leader wasn't good. At least, if she even was a leader … "It's nothing," she insisted, and then to change the subject, "That was really brave what you did in the tunnel. Voicing your opinion like that," she said with a grin.

"It was nothing," he said with a smile. She hated it when he smiled, because she was beginning to find it … cute. She didn't want that. Not again.

"No, really- it was something," she complimented, "I'm surprised Scroop agreed to it so quickly- he's usually the indecisive type."

"Yeah, well … I was just being rational."

"It helps," she said with a nod, "I'm often irrational." She admitted with a dry laugh, "I feel like I have too much to say, and not enough time to say it … so when it comes out, it doesn't make much sense."

"Well you're not going anywhere," he reminded, "Toons can't die."

"I know that, it's just …" she sighed, "I dunno. I'm just odd that way, I guess."

"I don't find you odd." He said truthfully.

She blushed slightly, "Well, that's probably because you don't know me too well …" she said with a smile, "Which is sometimes for the best …"

Their eyes met briefly, and the sound of the fireworks going off brought the two toons to their senses. Everyone in the park began to file out through the gates.

"C'mon," Sandra said, getting up, "Let's go and find Packard."

* * *

**(A/N)-** Yep! It's not dead. More chapters to come- I'm working on 19 at the moment! Thanks to everyone who reviews and has reviewed- you keep me going strong! ) 


	17. Chapter 17

**Dimensional Dismay****

* * *

- Chapter 17 -

* * *

**

The next few weeks went by ever so slowly. Every Friday was looked forward to by the members of what came to be known as 'Walt's Alliance'. New members were slowly appearing. Panic arrived the second week, to take Tessa's place since her father was supposedly attempting a father-daughter bonding, that of which did not turn out so well. Audrey recruited Vinny, but all Vinny said the entire time was how P.O.'d Clopin would be if he got wind of this. Sandra worried he would tattle on them, but thankfully, he didn't.

Vitani bought Nuka along several times, merely because she had to baby-sit. Her brother was the victim of a head trauma on the set of 'The Lion King 2- Simba's Pride', and his memory wasn't the greatest. In fact, without an escort, the poor guy wouldn't be able to find his way out of the park.

Honest John never returned to the hideout. He claimed himself to be neutral in this … battle, if that's what it was to be called. He also wanted the weasels to get their minds off the temptation to improperly use the underground tunnels. Sandra was wary of where John's loyalties laid, but she trusted Wesley somewhat, and could only that he wouldn't betray them. She couldn't bother much with that fox, what with the things she had on her hands now.

One must wonder what they did at these meetings. It must've been obvious, but they were formulating plans as to what they could do to stop Rensie from gaining too much power. Vitani had suggested attacking him head on, but that of course wasn't the best idea. The lioness already had a record of trying to hurt Rensie, and she was jailed on occasion for it. Luckily, for Rensie's lack of intellect, she was only jailed for a couple of months at a time, and then released again, only to attempt her previous plan once again.

Randall suggested that it would be best to simply recruit more toons for the time being. There was much too little of them to ever have a chance if they confronted Rensie. All the members had no choice but to agree with this idea.

Doctor Doppler, wanting to act quickly upon this revolution, wanted to reveal to the toons from other companies and the real people out there, about how badly they were being mistreated. Sandra was for this idea, but she guessed that it would be better to only let the other toons from Warner Bros and such. Revealing it to the real people would be too risky, and Sandra hadn't known any human to be too sympathetic to a toon.

It was agreed that recruitment was the only solution at this point. Doppler couldn't complain since he only came to two other meetings besides the first- Amelia was getting suspicious of his whereabouts and the children were becoming a hassle. Sandra insisted that he tell her the truth, since she knew Amelia and knew that she'd probably share Delbert's opinions about Rensie. Delbert's excuse was that as much as that may be true, he feared Amelia would fear for his safety and make him back out of it.

When she received multiple calls from their members saying they couldn't make it, Sandra went into a nervous breakdown,

"I started this, but I can't finish it," she said angrily, pacing the floor of her office, wringing her hands tensely, her eyes darting across the floor unblinking. "First Doppler, now Audrey says she can't show up for the next meeting … what's next? It's bad enough Tessa doesn't attend often, and Scroop's nothing but a gigantic pain in the bum the whole time!" she exclaimed. Randall got up from his seat in the corner of the room and grabbed Sandra by the shoulders, causing her to glare at him dangerously, "Hey, relax …" he said calmly, "It's just one meeting,"

"What's the point?" Sandra asked incredulously, wriggling free from his grip, striding past him to look out the window, "Sooner or later none of them will show up."

"I always will," he said earnestly. She froze, and without looking at him she replied, "You shouldn't promise things like that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you don't _know_ what the future will bring." She explained, "For all you know, you could … _hate_ me tomorrow and never want to talk to me again."

Randall sighed, finding that his feet were slowly nearing him toward her, "You don't know what the future can bring either. For all _you_ know, you could get about a dozen followers tomorrow."

She snorted with forced laughter, "Like that'll happen." She muttered, pressing her forehead against the cool glass, looking down at the streets below.

Randall stood with his back against the wall, about a foot or so away from her, which was dangerous for him due to the ever-changing mood she has had for several days. "You need to think positive, …" Randall pointed out. Sandra remained quiet, absentmindedly picking at a splinter on the wooden windowsill. Randall continued, his eyes not leaving her downcast expression, "And I can never _hate_ you, simply because you're the only friend I have," he admitted.

She looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Whoever said _I_ was _your_ friend?" she asked. He shrugged with a nervous blush and looked away without another word. She laughed lightly, "You take things too seriously. I was only _kidding_," she insisted. Her eyes drifted over to the sickly green color of the carpet, and up onto her wooden office desk, which was littered with various papers of all sorts, with no sense of organization whatsoever.

"To tell you the truth, you're the _first_ real friend I ever had …"

"I find that hard to believe," he answered, not looking at her.

"Well, it's the truth. Sure, I have acquaintances, and … Packard's someone I can talk to. But not all the time. You're the only one I've ever been … 'open' with," she explained, "I never told anyone about …" she pointed to her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah … well I never told anyone about the alligators."

"You didn't exactly tell me- you wrote it on the Script." She reminded.

"You know what I mean …"

"Well … didn't you tell the court about it?"

"They wouldn't listen if I did. I'd've been more than a match for a gator if it weren't for that crazy lady …" he said quietly.

She nodded in understanding, leaning sideways now against the window, tracing lazy circles in the palm of her hand with one claw. "Did it hurt a lot?" she absentmindedly asked.

"Nah. It went numb after a while." He admitted.

"What's numb?" she asked, not having known anything related to physical pain.

"It's when an injury just … you lose all feeling in it. It's like emotional pain …" he said, trying to better explain it, "When you are hurt so much that you're rendered senseless. Like …"

"Like you feel that you can't feel anything anymore …" she finished, looking down, "When you just feel hollow and … unable to feel."

"Yeah …"he agreed, and watched her as she shuffled her feet on the carpet, "Why, did you have a bad experience with … emotional pain?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, avoiding his eyes though she felt his stare her down. "Listen, you wanna go for a drive?" she asked, looking at her watch, "I've got to meet up with someone."

"Well, I don't want to be a tag along …" he said with a grin.

She sighed, pushing herself off of the window and stretching her back, "I just don't enjoy going into the human world alone," she replied, "Le Plume would normally come with me, but miraculously, he's got a date," she said with a grin, rolling her eyes.

Randall looked at her with suspicion, "What d'you have to do in the human world?"

"I called up a detective that might be able to help us out." She said, heading out the door. Randall followed, "What detective work do we need?" he asked, "I think it's pretty clear that Rensie's a jerk …"

"Having a human on our side helps, and besides, we do need detective work," she reminded, "we're not the only ones who've been wondering where Mickey Mouse has been the last couple of years." She said, looking at him seriously in the eyes as she snatched the keys off Packard's unoccupied desk.

----

They pulled into Disney studios, in front of a long large gray building with a big bold black number '8' on it. Sandra glared at the number, yanking the keys out of the ignition and folding her arms, looking absentmindedly outside the car, "Get comfortable- we'll have to wait here for a while." She grumbled with an angry sigh.

Randall looked over at her questioningly, "Would I be prying if I asked why?" he said with a grin.

Sandra blushed, but shook her head, "They're just … filming in there …" she muttered, looking over at Randall, "So are you going to be in a movie anytime soon?" she asked with a sly grin.

"I was about to ask you that," he admitted.

She shrugged and shook her head, "Nah, I don't get everyone's sequel papers- it divides randomly throughout the building. Prevents bribery and all … " She explained, "But personally, I'd prefer that you wouldn't be in a sequel if it meant that whole cliché where the 'villain' comes back for revenge."

"I thought you said I wasn't a villain," Randall teased.

"You aren't," she said seriously, "But people would think so … just the way the world works. Take me, for example," she said, "I've been classified as a villain _just_ for my eyes, not my attitude, or my motivations … the world _loves_ to stereotype, _especially_ in Hollywood."

"I didn't think you were a villain," Randall said, "But I did think … well, since I've been told the people around here are usually rich and stuck up … I thought I'd have to wait a long time to talk with you, and I thought you'd be …" he cleared his throat, "Well, stuck up."

She smiled lightly, "Well … I'm not rich … nor am I stuck up." She admitted, "I can be mean at times though … if that counts." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know," Randall teased playfully, "I've experienced it."

She retorted, "Yeah _right_, you have not _seen_ me mad," she said with a smile, "I've been known to give several villains a run for their money." She said, propping her head up with her hand on the headrest.

"Really?" he asked, quite impressed, "I'm sure you can be that good at being nice too."

She shook her head, looking down at the floor of the car, "No way …" she laughed humorlessly, "The last time I was extremely kind to someone, it all blew up in my face."

There was a brief silence as Randall tried to think of what to say next. He was about to open his mouth when the studio doors clanged open and the toon cast of 'Mulan' filed out the door and made their way to their trailers. A small red lizard appeared among the Chinese soldiers, complaining very loudly to two humans who followed him out and stood near the doorway. One was a girl with bright red hair in a ponytail under a tan detective cap, and she leant against the door, holding it up for the rest of the cast as she hid her face with her clipboard as she scribbled down notes. The other was a man, tall with short black hair atop his head, also covered mostly with a tan detective cap. He pretended to be listening to the lizard but his eyes were darting around as he nodded, probably acknowledging only a little of what the lizard had to say.

The detective's eyes flew to Randall, and then Sandra. Randall looked over with curiosity; Sandra sat in her seat, trying to cover her face with her claws.

"I don't think you guys understand how important it means to me to get this hat back!" The red lizard shouted. "It was given to me by my girlfriend, and it matches my eyes, it's highly expensive …" he trailed on, and the man cut him off.

"Look, Mr. Mushu, we'll search the lost and found …"

"I already checked there- you should interrogate the people who run that joint- they look suspicious to me …"

"We'll check eBay." The girl said, trying to hold back a grin, clicking her pen and clipping it to the clipboard, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Meanwhile, I've got another client, so you'll have to excuse me …" he looked over to Sandra, "Be right with you, Miss Clemons," he addressed. Sandra slowly withdrew her hand and waved awkwardly, her eyes meeting Mushu's without wanting to.

"I've just got some papers to hand to the director …" he went over and the girl with him handed him over the papers and he disappeared into the studio once more. The young woman remained outside. Mushu merely glanced at Sandra before putting his nose to the air, running a hand over his horns, and strutting off to his trailer.

Sandra let out a relieved sigh, and slumped back in her seat, hands resting on the bottom of the steering wheel. Randall watched her a moment before breaking the silence, "So, uhh … did you know that guy?"

Sandra didn't look over; her eyes focused intensely on the horn of the car. He knew at that moment that she did know him- every time she was embarrassed or nervous, she'd focus her eyes on one thing and not look away.

"Yes, unfortunately … well, I thought I did." She said, shaking her head slightly to stop her fronds from poking her in the shoulder and she focused her eyes elsewhere, somewhere on the dashboard, but further from Randall. "Everyone has their regrets."

"Was he a boyfriend?" he asked, smiling lightly.

Sandra blushed angrily, "Yes."

Randall started to laugh and Sandra was shocked, "I don't see how that's so funny!" she snarled.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, trying to hide his laughter, "It's just …"

"His height?" she asked, fighting her amused smile that started to appear on her face.

"Well … he is a little … _short_" he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "You haven't seen Roger and Jessica Rabbit then. Mushu actually paid to get his … height … _heightened_," she said with a laugh, "He does it whenever he's not filming. He's self-conscious of the height they gave him."

The detective had suddenly stridden out from the studio, motioning to the toons, "Come on- we'll need to make this quick …"

--

"Why couldn't we meet at your office?" Sandra asked as she seated herself on a wooden crate. They were in a large dark unoccupied studio. A single lamp hung from the ceiling. She could just see the outline's of everyone's faces.

"This place is safer. Trust me." He assured, "I've been catching spies around my place. Can't discuss things there anymore. Although I'm sure they've followed me here, we have to discuss our plans and put them into action ASAP."

"What spies?" she asked.

"No time to explain," the detective insisted, and his wife spoke, "We have a list of contacts for you- Allies," she said, handing over a folded piece of loose leaf paper, "And the enemies," she handed another over, "Believe it or not, there are toons out there who're allied with Rensie. They're only in it for the money, we've guessed, since there's no explanation as to why they'd succumb themselves to a sort of slavery."

"Your best bet is to recruit the followers, just be sure not to enter any apartment building with one or more of the names of the enemies on the list."

"So … that's the plan?" Sandra asked.

"Part of it, anyway. I think the only way you toons will get the attention you need would be to take the company by force."

"That sounds easy enough," Sandra said sarcastically, "How will we get past the Heartless?"

"Knowing Rensie, he'll only send them out if he's aware of an attack. He doesn't like to use them for regular patrolling, in fear they might wander off …" he said, "Lay low, keep quiet, and get as close as you can to the building without being caught. If the alarms sound, run at full force. But be careful. You'll need to suit up. Chances are that megalomaniac's found a way to hurt a toon, or worse …" he said seriously, "That's why you've got to recruit an army. There's no way you two will make it to the building unscathed, let alone get the guy to fulfill your requests once you're in there."

"Aren't you going to help?" she asked, "Or any human, for that matter??"

"I'd like to help but this is the only way I can," he replied, "its Mickey's war."

"Then why doesn't Mickey show up for once and help??" she exclaimed hysterically.

"I don't know why. But he must have a reason." He assured, "Rensie's probably keeping him from leaving. I sure as hell know he isn't gone for a reason."

"But we have to talk to him, now!" she hissed, "I'm not leader-material. I'm not about to lead an army of toons against a boss who's not even my problem!"

Randall raised a brow but Sandra didn't look at him, and he said nothing.

The motor of a diesel truck was heard outside the studio and the detective got to his feet, his wife following. "We'd better go." He said, and shook Sandra's hand, who took it dazedly, her eyes staring into space with a lost look.

The detective headed off, and his wife stayed behind, handing Sandra a piece of folded paper, "Here. This guy should be able to help you." She said, and followed her husband out the door.

She unfolded the paper and it read:

Mr. Clopin Troulliefou  
154 Cranberry Lane  
Los Angelos, California

* * *

**(A/N)-** I always hate when my writing style changes, and I look back and my stuff looked corny. Ah well. Show must go on. Seems I can only get this stuff done late late at night. I have school monday- this is going to be hard ... 

Reviews please! The sunshines of my life. Good ones, anyways. :-3


	18. Chapter 18

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

****- Chapter 18 -

* * *

**

"That figures," Sandra snorted as she turned off an exit on the highway, "I would've gone to Clopin myself if he weren't such a sour grape. I'll have to get Audrey to talk with him …"

Randall sat in silence, his fronds blowing gently in the wind.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He sighed, "Nothing."

She glanced at him, and back to the road, her knuckles clenched on the wheel.

The sun was beginning to set, so she dropped Randall off at his apartment and brought Packard's truck back. Packard's apartment was just down the street from Randall's and Sandra's apartment buildings, and Sandra would have walked with Randall but he seemed to be in a bad mood. She couldn't figure out why- maybe her sarcasm about the friend thing was a bit too harsh … she was often told her sense of humor was harsh and mean. Maybe that was the reason she had no real friends.

Wait … Randall considered her a friend. She thought about this with a smile, but it quickly faded. Last time she was friends with someone, it was Mushu, and one thing had led to another and they had become much more than friends … She didn't want that to happen with Randall. She was almost completely certain he wouldn't hurt her, or at least he didn't seem the type … then again, Mushu didn't seem the type … she certainly didn't want to end up hurting Randall. He'd been through enough.

No way could she fall for someone like Randall. Admittedly, he was handsome ... well, good-looking anyway. But not her type. The only thing they had in common were their sob-stories, and hers was more pathetic than sad. And,_ every_ toon had their own sob-story.

--

The next morning, she took the tram and went to Clopin's apartment. She didn't bring Randall with her, as she thought he was still mad with her. That, and she had a feeling she'd have to fight with Clopin to get his attention as usual, and she did.

"What??" he exclaimed, nearly dropping his tea cup. He was in his pajamas and bathrobe, hair disheveled and he looked like a psycho when he yelled.

"Are you completely insane??" he asked incredulously, and then lowered his voice as he remembered anyone could be listening in, "You should let Mickey deal with this himself!" he hissed.

She folded her arms and leant back into the sofa, her eyes focused on her folded legs.

He continued, "What right does someone like you have, to go meddling in the affairs of Disney toons??" he asked, his voice calming down but still serious.

She didn't answer, "Is there some money in it for you or something? Surely you can't be doing this out of the goodness of your heart. I think you want some sort of recognition. No offense, milady, but you _are_ a nobody in this world."

Those last words stung, and she took a deep breath before answering, not looking into his eyes, "I'm doing this because I care. I know Mickey Mouse too, you know." She said, "Knowing him … heck, even just meeting him is all anyone needs to want to do the right thing."

Clopin shook his head and leant against his kitchen counter, one hand over his eyes as he shook his head dismally.

She looked over, "I heard you've seen Mickey recently." She said.

He nodded, uncovering his eyes and gazing over at her, "Yes."

"Well?" she asked, "Is he alright?"

He sighed, "He's fine; he's just got personal problems of his own that are taking up most of his time."

She snorted in disbelief, "That's not like Mickey to put his personal problems before others,"

"It's for the company, Sandra," he said sternly, "He's gotta take care of him for the company."

"Him?" she asked, raising a brow.

"_It_," Clopin corrected himself, slurping his tea, "The problem."

She narrowed her eyes a moment, and then shook her head, "Have you ever met a Pixar toon?"

"Met, yes. Known personally, no." he said, heading over to sit in the armchair across from her. He wasn't racist against 3-D toons, just cautious of them.

"Well, I met with one who told me a lot more than anyone's ever known about them."

"Like what?" he asked, uninterested as he sat with his legs over the arm rest.

"He told me that the movie he was in was his real life," she said. Clopin raised a brow, and she sighed, "Rensie's been up to something. I suppose he's trying to capture true life of a toon by creating these guys and putting them in their own world, filming them, and soon throwing them into our reality."

"Who told you this?" he asked.

She paused, unsure if she should answer, but she knew Clopin well enough to know he'd never abuse that information, "Randall Boggs," she replied in a small voice.

"_Exactly_ my point," he said, pointing to her with his tea cup. He stood and went over to his balcony window, "He's a villain of … Monsters, Incorporated, am I wrong?" he asked.

"_Yes_," she growled, and he looked over at her with a frown.

"Come on, Clopin! You of all people should know not to judge! Villains, heroes, sidekicks … they're all just labels they put on us. I've known him for a while, and he's not a villain. Maybe to the toons of his film he is, but outside his film he's a normal toon!"

"How do you define normal?" he asked casually, putting his elbows up in the air and spilling a great amount of his tea onto the floor but didn't care, "I do not kill people or act evil. But I can do so if I please. It's a little thing called acting, my dear." He said.

"I told you- he's not acting! You're missing the point here, as usual," she said with a frown.

"You want to start a war, correct?" he asked, one hand (cup handle on finger) on his elbow and the other on his bearded chin.

"Y-yes." She replied.

"What day is it?" he asked, going on his tip-toes to try and catch sight of his calendar.

"Friday." She answered bleakly.

"Of course. How could I forget? Hmm …" he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I know Monday they're going to have a meeting in the park, at the top of the castle." He said. Sandra raised a brow and he shook his head, "_Secret_ meeting …" and he continued, "Mickey's supposed to be there but I don't think he'll attend- he refuses to since Rensie never agrees with him anyway. _And_ he tells me he thinks it's a trap to get him away from … the _problem_."

"You're saying we should surround the castle?"

He thought a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah, basically … _yeah_."

"Don't be crazy. You _know_ Rensie's going to have his heartless close by."

"But he won't be expecting you," he said with a sly grin.

She groaned, and then realized, "Wait a minute, the detectives I spoke with said to attack the company building."

"Any human would assume that. The company building's too dangerous. And they won't be expecting anyone at the castle," he pointed out, "I'll make an announcement tonight." He affirmed.

"What if someone finds out?"

"Think positive," he said, tapping his skull, "They'll only be alerted if I'm loud about it. I can hush hush the crowd and tell them of our plans- they're to storm the gates on Monday night, 7 pm sharp."

"What about the whole armor thing they told me about?"

"Tin cans, pots and pans, anything will do …" he brushed aside, "Personally, I wouldn't worry about that. Toons can't get hurt."

"3D toons can." She said quietly.

He looked over with concern, and then shrugged, "Well, I'll remind the toons tonight."

She rose from her seat, "You promise you won't bail on me?"

"Like it or not- you're not the only one looking for change," he pointed out.

She grinned, and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much!"

"Watch the tea!" he warned, trying to keep his cup steady.

--

Sandra was really overjoyed. It was finally going to happen! She never knew she'd make it this far … of course; the outcome of the battle was one to worry about. She was sure the toons wouldn't back out on a chance to change their lives and to help Mickey Mouse. But the heartless were just a smidgen of Rensie's power- there was no telling what he was capable of.

**

* * *

(A/N)- Last for tonight. I'm still working on 19. Sorry if Clopin seems outta character- in my story, he did become more bratty ... think it's the limelight that did it to him. So! Romance to come in next chapter, or, at least, _attempted_ romance. Might be fluffy though I don't want it to be. xP** Last for tonight. I'm still working on 19. Sorry if Clopin seems outta character- in my story, he did become more bratty ... think it's the limelight that did it to him. So! Romance to come in next chapter, or, at least, romance. Might be fluffy though I don't want it to be. xP 


	19. Chapter 19

**Dimensional Dismay****

* * *

**

**(A/N)-** I looked back and couldn't find it so I guess it's not there- I meant to include that Packard retired and Fungus took her place. I was sure I put it on there since I remember typing it ... oh well. Just keep that in mind, if it doesn't make sense.**

* * *

- Chapter 19 -****

* * *

**

She was heading back to her apartment and she spotted Randall coming down the sidewalk. He was looking at his feet as he walked, and just looked up when she spotted him.

"Hey," she greeted, and scared him to bits when she hugged him gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly as she pulled away to look at him with a grin.

"It's going to happen," she said, leading him up the block to her apartment building.

"What is?"

"The war," she whispered, "Clopin agreed to help out. He's making an announcement in the park tonight."

"War?" he asked incredulously, "Yeah, about that …"

"Don't worry- we're going to catch him off guard. It'll be a one-sided battle for sure."

"Sandra, remember what those detectives said about 'suiting up'? We need to be careful. Toons can get hurt."

"Clopin's taking care of that- he's warning them about that tonight."

"Sandra," he said, shaking his head, "He didn't specify a type of toon. I think he meant Rensie could be capable of harming a 2-D toon." He said worriedly.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Yeah, they're suiting up any way- don't worry," she took his hand, "Come on- let's go for coffee."

--

"Why were you angry at me last night?" she asked, taking a sip from her iced latte.

"What? Oh … nothing." He said, "It's just you said you shouldn't be helping us, that it's not your problem. Did you mean that?"

"No. Yes. I mean," she sighed, "It isn't my problem- I just don't know what strives me to want to fix this. My conscience, I guess."

"Oh …"

There was a moment of silence again, and then Randall asked, "Are you going to the park tonight?"

"No," she said with a laugh, "No one's going to be at the meeting, so I figured I shouldn't."

"Well, I'm going tonight," he said with a small smile, "Would you care to join me? I'm afraid I'll get lost." He lamely excused with a pout.

She laughed, "You'll get lost in the _crowd_ before you get lost in the park."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes _what_?" she teased with a grin.

"Will you go with me to the park tonight?"

She bit her lip, crossed her arms, and asked, "As a date?" she sort of looked disgusted when she said this.

"As friends," he replied seriously. He couldn't explain why, but he felt sort of hurt when she made that face. He guessed it was probably his mood swings, which have thankfully been swinging in the right direction when Sandra was around. He didn't want to get her angry- he hadn't seen her at her worst but he certainly didn't want to.

----

Sandra had gone back to her job and Randall went elsewhere, and they met up around seven o'clock. Rather, Sandra headed out of the building and Randall was there waiting.

"You haven't been out here this entire time, have you?" she asked, almost worried.

"No." he said, "I was hanging back at the coffee shop."

"You could've come upstairs, you know," she pointed out, heading down the steps.

"I didn't wanna bug you," he admitted with a grin, "How's Fungus?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, looking back up at the building before heading down the street with Randall, "He asks about you a lot," she said, "We've gotta catch the tram- Packard's car's in the shop."

"He asks about me?" he asked, shocked.

She nodded, "Sure. You were his friend, weren't you?" she asked, putting her jacket on.

"Not really. He was my scare assistant."

"He was clammed up at first, but once I started talking to him, he kept going on and on about how you were one of the top scarers," she said with a wry grin, nudging him in the arm, "I think he admires you, hot shot," she said, and he blushed.

"Nah, Fungus is scared of me half the time."

"He never mentioned that," she said with a laugh, shaking her head.

Randall couldn't believe it. He'd thought the only reason Fungus ever stuck around was because he was in fear of Randall's wrath, "Is he going to the park?" he asked.

"Yeah, with Le Plume," she said, "They're going later on I think. C'mon," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along earnestly as the tram pulled to a halt, and they boarded it.

-----

"Where are we going?" he asked as Sandra leapt up at a fire escape and pulled the ladder down.

"I like the view from this building." She said with a shrug, "And I don't want to run into any jerks," she excused, and climbed up the ladder.

Randall shrugged to himself and followed her.

She was already sitting herself down on the roof when he got up, and she was right- the view was beautiful. The lights from all the rides and the castle lit up the place like colorful stars. They were only about three stories off of the ground, but they were a little higher than most of the buildings anyways. Randall sat down next to Sandra as the stage show went on. Sandra paid no attention to it; she lay back on the roof and looked up at the sky, "Wake me when it's over."

"I thought you wanted to watch the show," he said.

She shook her head, "No. I like the stars," she said quietly.

He looked over at her, and hesitantly lay down beside her. She didn't object, and he looked up at the night sky.

"It is beautiful," he commented.

She blushed deeply, "I'm sorry I'm so boring." She apologized.

"You're not boring," he assured, "It'd be boring if I came here on my own."

The sound of boots tapping on wood approached, and pushed off, landing on their roof. They both sat up and turned 'round. Tessa ran up over the arch and slid down beside them, with a blue imp-demon thing with long horns wings and a tail following her.

"Hey guys. Out on a date?" she asked with a coy grin, taking a large pink hat out from her backpack and placing it on her head, tying it under her chin.

"No," Sandra replied shortly with a blush.

"Aw, too bad. We could've had a double date," at her last word she reached up and pulled the flying imp from the air by his tail and cuddled him in her arms.

"Me an' Panic here, we shared our first kiss," she said honestly. Panic blushed a bright red, "_Tessaa_!!" he whined. She continued, "And wouldn't you know it, my daddy happened to barge in on us. Now he's going to kill 'im."

"And the hat is for what?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, I swiped it. I never wear pink so I figured they wouldn't suspect that it was me up here," she explained, "They're bound to find me soon," she added, and Panic cringed, "Scroop's on my tail!" she hissed.

"Uh-huh." Sandra said

"I shan't return until daddy tells me who my mother is or was," she said with a frown, "Either that, _oooOooor_ … well, I'm sure Scroop will be dragging me home. With Panic, of course, since daddy wants him found dead or alive."

Panic hid his face in his claws with a hysterical whimper.

She stroked his horns lovingly and said in a calm soothing tone, "Don't worry, Panic- I won't let him hurt you, I'm only kidding."

A red beam suddenly appeared and searched Tessa's face, and before it could jump to Panic's, she leapt out of her skin and headed for the fire escape.

"Seeya guys!" she said, and disappeared.

Sandra sighed and lay back down on the room. Randall looked down at her, "Was that the same guy she was with yesterday?"

"Yup. Shape shifter," she said flatly, trying to relax again by closing her eyes.

"Thought so." He sat, pretending to watch the show with his elbows propped up, and only half aware of what was going on down there. Clopin was talking to the crowd about something, but it was incoherent from where they were sitting.

"I hope that genius doesn't give me credit for this insane idea." She said.

Randall chuckled lightly.

"Listen … Randall?" Sandra said, sitting up, "I'm sorry for what I said the other day, when I said 'what makes you think I'm your friend',"

"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured, "You were joking,"

"No … I mean, yes, I was, but," she sighed, looking down at her palm as she spoke, "I've always been mean like that. I don't mean to be- it just comes out wrong."

He shook his head sadly, "You're mad at yourself too often," he said with a smile.

"I have a right to be," she said earnestly, "Everything I say comes out wrong most of the time- it's part of the reason I don't have any friends." she admitted.

"Uh huh," he said in disbelief, "But you have Packard and Audrey and everyone at those meetings."

"I wouldn't call them friends," she said, folding her arms.

"Really?" he asked, "They seem to like you- they put up with you, and they believe in you. Maybe they're not _close_ friends, but they're friends anyway, and you should be thankful for them."

She considered this, and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So what's the other part?"

"What part?"

"The other part of the reason you don't have friends."

She looked down, and back up at him again, and shook her head, "Everyone calls me a nobody, because I am." She said solemnly, "It's no big deal- I don't want to talk about it."

"But, how're you--"

"I _said_, I don't wanna talk about it," she repeated seriously, eyes flashing dangerously, "I'm sorry- but I don't want to ruin this. Let's just watch whatever the heck they're doing on stage," she said, and lay back down instead of watching.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Randall ran his hands through his fronds with a sigh. He thought about changing the subject, and asked.

"D'you know any good rides around here?" he asked, looking over at her.

She sat up with a light laugh, "Yeah, some, but I haven't been to any of them since I first arrived and was easily amused."

"Well I've never been to one," he said. She shook her head in disbelief and looked away.

"The only one that's open that's good is the Haunted Mansion." She said finally.

"Do you wanna go then?" he asked.

She raised a brow, "You can't be serious."

A spotlight beamed on her as Clopin's voice was heard loud and clear saying, "A big round of applause to the ever-thoughtful, and ever-caring, Sandra!"

Her face turned a deep red and she hid behind Randall's back. He laughed in amusement, and she tugged him as she stood, "Alright, let's go, _now_!" she said, laughing nervously.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Gah!! It was corny. I know. 4 pages though, which is why I stopped. And it's midnight and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Dimensional Dismay

* * *

**

**- Chapter 20 -

* * *

**

No one was present at the Haunted Mansion ride except for the few ghouls that floated around the area. Sandra recognized them as the Hitchhiking ghouls, and the other denizens of the mansion. None of them had ever bothered to fool around on the ride to scare anyone- they couldn't reduce themselves to play amongst animatronics and special effects, but they couldn't pass up a chance to scare tourists, and their energy was saved for just that.

Inside, the ride ran as per usual, but no one was boarding it. It was dark and stale-smelling, for effect, and had cobwebbed candelabras about the place and massive old paintings on the walls.

They approached the doom buggies, and much to Randall's dismay, one pulled up and Sullivan and Boo got out of one on the far end. Boo didn't see Randall- she ran over and flew into the arms of Mirage, who had become Boo's (Mary's) adoptive mother, as she had no parents in the film.

Mirage and Sullivan spoke a while, and then they headed for the exit. Sullivan had looked up and saw Randall. Surprisingly, he waved casually as he headed out the door, not waiting for Randall's response.

"Friend of yours?" Sandra asked with a smile.

Randall's fronds flattened against his skull as he sneered, "My enemy." He growled, "If you weren't with me I bet he wouldn't have done that."

Sandra stood next to him in silence as Randall glared loathingly in the direction that Sully left. She hugged his arm gently, bringing him to his senses, "C'mon, don't let him ruin this," she said softly, and smiled friendly, "You'll probably like this ride- it's not scary, but it's a classic." She pulled him gently over to one of the doom buggies and they hopped in.

The ride wasn't scary, but Randall acted scared, jumping suddenly every few moments and spooking Sandra. She consistently slapped him playfully when he did so. He got his, when he saw the ghost sitting on his knees in the mirror. He made to scramble out of the doom buggy as it spun, but Sandra grabbed him, "Oh no you don't," she said, pulling him back onto the seat.

"What the heck was that?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Disney magic," she said, rolling her eyes and grinning mischievously, "You really were scared, weren't you?"

"I was not," he insisted, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"You were!" she said with in amusement.

"It just startled me," he insisted, still breathing shakily but attempted to act calm and casual as he put his arm across the back of the seat.

A blinding light snapped in her face and Sandra jumped, hugging Randall around the neck. In the darkness, she still didn't let go as he whispered, "What was that?"

The light dimmed as the buggy rolled towards the entrance again.

"The camera, the stupid camera …" Sandra said shakily, "They have them on all the rides, and I'm never prepared for the stupid things …"

"Who's scared now?" Randall teased.

"I wasn't scared- _that_ was startled," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes really."

Randall suddenly realized that Sandra was still hugging him around his neck. Sandra, in turn, realized that Randall was hugging her back. She blushed nervously as she loosened her hold on him, and their eyes met.

They were brought to their senses when the orange candlelight of the lobby filled the buggy. Sandra slowly drifted from him, and stepped out of the doom buggy with a nervous laugh, "That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked, looking at her feet as she walked.

Randall nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, it was …"

Sandra kept walking, and didn't wait up for him. Her footsteps got quicker. She just got out the doorway when Randall called to her, "Sandra!"

She stopped short, looking over at him almost frightened, her face pale.

"I need to talk to you …" he said, but she already looked forward again and moved aside as Sullivan came into view from outside the mansion.

"Hey Randall," he said, "Mind if I talk to you a moment?"

Sandra had taken this second to escape. Randall had a sudden increased anger for Sullivan, but it dissipated as he stepped outside to see Sandra at the end of the graveyard waiting for him, hugging her stomach as she stared at the floor.

Randall didn't speak, so Sullivan started, "Listen, I know we've had some misunderstandings in the past, and I know we can never be friends," he took a breath, "But I'm really sorry for all that's happened, and I hope you can forgive me."

Randall looked up at the blue behemoth in disbelief, "I can never forgive you."

Sullivan shrugged, "I don't blame you- I just wanna say that I'm not looking for a fight or nothing- Mike's still got a grudge but … Mike's Mike. He'll never understand no matter how many times I explain it to him."

Randall stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes to the floor.

"The thing is- I saw you were with that girl who's in charge of the whole rebellion thing. And … I don't know- I saw you in a different light. It takes a lot for a couple toons to stand up for what they believe in and get the world to listen … so"

Sullivan extended a paw to Randall, who looked at it questioningly, "Truce?" he asked hopefully.

Randall looked at him suspiciously, and shook his head with a sigh, "Truce." He said, shaking Sullivan's hand.

Sullivan smiled and walked off down the path without another word.

Randall couldn't believe what had just happened- there had to be a catch, or maybe Sullivan was joking around or something … whatever. His thoughts of Sullivan evaporated when he looked over at Sandra.

He approached her swiftly, but as he got closer he slowed down. She had her head in her claws, and she wiped her face, looked over to see that Randall was within a few feet of her, and she jumped in surprise.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked softly, reaching for her but she stepped away shaking her head.

"I don't want this, Randall. I've dealt with _this_ before and I don't want it again." She said, biting her lip as she turned her back to him.

"Want what?" he asked.

"**_This_**!!" she said, stomping her feet in frustration, "You know what I mean!!" and she turned to him, tears streaming down her face, "I don't want another _Mushu_- my relationship with him started exactly like ours, and it's going to end that way, and I _don't_ want it!" she shouted, throwing her back against the cobblestone wall and covering her face with her claws, trying to stifle her crying.

"Sandra," he said quietly, "I didn't expect this to happen between us either …"

"Well let's make it _un-happen_," she said muffled.

He looked down at the floor, shrugging, "If that's what you want …"

She took her hands from her eyes, "It's not you- you're a nice guy and all, it's just … I'm not perfect for you- I mean look at us!" she exclaimed, "We're different._ Too_ different. I never thought I'd even be friends with someone like you. You were one of the enemy before you came to me with your script and- and- inspiring this stupid useless plan of a revolution!"

"Sandra …" Randall said seriously.

"No, just … leave me alone." She said, putting her fingers to her forehead, "I'm not feeling good- just leave me alone."

"Can't we just--"

"Randall!" she snapped, her red eyes gleaming dangerously at him before she turned tail and left.

He watched her go and it wasn't long till he heard a low purr, and then a voice, "What's got her tail in a knot, I wonder." Someone said with a laugh.

Randall turned and saw no one. A claw tapped his shoulder and he zipped around, but still there was nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he went invisible just to be safe.

"Now that's a trick I like to see!" the voice complimented, and a plump cat appeared out of thin air, pink and purple striped fur and gleaming yellow eyes, along with an insane-looking grin.

Randall slowly blended into view, "Who are you?"

"No one important," he said, "But you may call me the Cheshire Cat : Cheshire, for short."

"What do you want from me?"

"Touuchy!" he exclaimed, "I want nothing from you, friend- I just happened to pass by. But since I am here, I might as well ask- have you seen two teenagers around here?"

"Tessa and Panic?" he asked, starting to walk along the path. The Cheshire made as if he were swimming in backstrokes as he floated beside him, "Yes indeed!" he replied.

"I've seen them, but I'll bet they're long gone now- and even if I knew where they were, I'm sure they wouldn't want to be ratted out."

"Too true," he agreed, "I'm not really searching- I was told to, but I never take orders. I just figured I might as well ask."

"Uh huh …" Randall replied flatly. His thoughts were focused on Sandra- he was mad at her for yelling at him like that. She was the one who hugged him first! It wasn't as if he was in love with her or anything … he just liked her. A lot. He began to realize that she was pretty damn likable, even with her bad attitude.

"And where are you running off to, Creeper?" Cheshire asked, bringing Randall to his senses. A little green monster with one big eye and a little eye, wearing a cloak, had crawled out of the bushes and across their path. He looked up at the floating cat with an insane smile.

"The kids have been found so you needn't be lookin' for thems anymore!" he said, and continued on his way.

Cheshire sighed, "I must go, friend. I didn't catch your name …"

"Randall Boggs," he introduced.

Cheshire picked up the top of his head and ears with his tail as if it were a hat, "Nice speaking with you, but I've got to make sense out of this whole situation. Seems I'm the only one who ever can. So long!" he said, and faded off into nothingness.

The Cheshire seemed nice, but Randall was glad he was gone. He needed this time to think.

He began to wonder what made Sandra react in such a way. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks- she had mentioned Mushu. It was obvious Mushu treated her badly. Probably not really bad, but from what Randall could tell, Sandra had a heavy heart. Maybe it was the same before Mushu, or maybe after- he didn't know.

He didn't want to bring the subject up, so he hoped that Sandra would be indifferent tomorrow, and that they could still be friends.

-----

"Where's the bilge rat??" Captain Hook bellowed.

Tessa shouted back twice as loud, "I won't let you hurt him!!!"

"Whoa whoa, kiddo, hey, take it easy," Hades said, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she shoved it away, "He's not going to hurt him- _I_ am."

She glared ferociously up at the lord of the dead, and he laughed, "I made a joke, huh? C'mon, kid, lighten up."

"Where's Maleficent?" Tessa asked.

"At home with Dessie." Hades explained shortly, "Listen …"

"I want to speak with Maleficent!" she shouted, "Or the Cheshire, or Ursula- _someone_ who makes sense!!"

"Go to your room." Captain Hook ordered simply.

She stared at him in disbelief, "What did you say to me?"

"I said, go to your room!" he replied in a louder tone, "I am the father and you are the child. I command you to obey me!!"

"If you haven't noticed, I am not a child anymore," she declared, "You can't tell me what to do," she replied darkly, and turned her heel and marched off to the edge of the deck. Her father grabbed her on the shoulder and she turned, sword withdrawn and held at his neck, catching him by surprise.

"I love him, father. And there's nothing you can ever do about it." She said numbly, and pulled her sword back into her belt. Captain Hook watched in disbelief as she snatched the rope and slid down onto one of the roofs below.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Had to cut it off somewheres. I hope the Cheshire's in character. Reviews please:-) 


	21. Chapter 21

**Dimensional Dismay****

* * *

-Chapter 21-

* * *

**

Work on a Saturday.

It was one of the things in life that Sandra hated.

Though, she wasn't exactly awake at work- the Lost Boys were arguing to Peter Pan, insisting he star in the film. Hook and Smee were in the corner, silent for once- well, not really. Hook wasn't talking to Smee but he was arguing to someone on his cellular device- Silver.

The only thing she was happy about was that it was seven o'clock, the sun was setting, and these clients were the last ones for her.

Sandra sat there scribbling in the corner of her clipboard. No one seemed to want to cooperate so she figured she'd wait till they were out of breath. It gave her time to think. Not about work, of course. About Randall.

Truth be told, she was sorry about how she reacted. It wasn't like they had kissed or anything- she was scared because she felt they were about to. She didn't want to dive into another relationship, especially at this time. Surely Clopin didn't expect her to lead the revolution!

Outside the door, Randall had just entered the building, seeking to mend the friendship he had with Sandra. Fungus wouldn't let him in the room.

"I _can't_, Randall- she's working!" he said, "She's in a foul mood today and I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

"Is it because of me?" he asked.

"She didn't mention you," he said, "Personally; I think it has to do with the whole _revolution_ thing." He whispered his last words.

"Oh …" he said, figuring Sandra wouldn't mention him- Fungus could be the nosey one.

And he was. "Why? Did you get in an argument with her or something?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, Fungus," he said, trying to retain his anger.

And Fungus went from calm to frantic, "Okay sir! Minding my business, back to work!" he said in one breath, going back to filling out paperwork.

Randall looked at him in confusion, but simply shook his head and sat down on one of the seats in the waiting area. He jumped slightly in surprise when he saw Packard sitting there, "I thought you retired." He said.

"Free country- I came back to see what's going on." She said simply.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You tell me." She replied, puffing on her cigarette.

"_That_ would be none of your business," Randall excused, folding both his pairs of arms across his chest.

"True," she replied, "But I'm allowed to be concerned about the toons I care about."

Randall rolled his eyes, "Well, what'd you hear?" he asked, determined to keep this just between him and Sandra.

"Audrey told me she saw Sandra leave the park in tears- I heard you were with her last night."

"I thought Audrey wasn't in the park." He said.

She paused, "She was on a date." She explained briefly.

"With who?" he asked curiously.

"You're straying from the subject, Randall, and I know you're not going to spill the beans so let me just get one thing straight," she said, and her voice lowered, "You look like a good kid, but don't play around with Sandra's heart like that. I saw her hurt bad before and I don't wanna see it again."

"I wasn't playing around- if anything _she_ was!" Randall protested, keeping his voice down.

"Just tread carefully around her, alright?" she said, "I'm not mad at you or anything- I'm just giving you fair warning."

Randall nodded, looking away. Jeez, if he was having trouble before he was ever in a serious relationship with Sandra, he could only imagine the horrors it'd bring if they did get serious. Though with Sandra's emotional instability, it would never happen.

Peter whistled loudly, and ceased all arguing, and flew up near the ceiling, looking down upon them all, "Alright. I'll talk with Rensie about this case but if the revolution succeeds, we won't have to go through with it."

The boys seemed to have been worn out enough, so they agreed with Pan and shuffled out the door. Captain Hook soon left with Smee close behind, and he was still chatting away on his phone.

Sandra let out a sigh of relief, stood and stretched, and snatched her clipboard up to return the sheet to the front desk. Upon exiting her office door, she stumbled headlong into someone and dropped her clipboard, "I'm so sorry," she said, and her eyes went wide when she realized it was Randall. He picked up her clipboard and handed it to her. She took it slowly without a word, and saw that Packard was looking at her from over the magazine she was reading.

Sandra grabbed Randall by the hand and pulled him into her office slamming the door behind them.

"That woman's been up my ass lately," she growled, tossing her clipboard onto her desk, causing it to slide off onto her chair. She pretended she did it on purpose and folded her arms tightly across stomach.

"Since when do you curse?" Randall asked in shock.

"I'm allowed to slip sometimes, aren't I?" she snapped.

Randall sighed, "Look, Sandra, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not allowed to feel that way anymore about anyone."

He raised a non-existent brow, "What do you mean you're not allowed?"

"All it caused was grief," she said, "Feeling … that way, about someone it … well, it doesn't last. People … move on."

She paused a moment, and looked up at him, "Can we just … put this behind us until after the revolution? I have enough stress as it is."

Randall nodded numbly, "Sure … but …" he sighed, "Just so you know, you're not the only one who's been hurt before. I was hurt plenty of times by girls."

She stifled a laugh, "You're a ladies' man?" she asked, almost surprised.

He grinned, "What, d'you find that hard to believe?"

She shook her head with a smile, but then nodded, "Well maybe a little." She said with a laugh.

He blushed from embarrassment and shook his head with a laugh, "Well, those were the old days as a scarer. I guess it could just be said that chicks dig guys who break the scare record."

She smiled, and they both went silent for a moment. Sandra spoke again, "D'you wanna go out somewhere?"

"As a date?" Randall joked.

She blushed, "No," she said insistently, "I just really wanna get out of here, where no one can find us."

----

"Wouldn't we get in trouble here?" Randall asked.

Sandra had snuck them into an outdoor movie theater in Toon Town. It was supposed to be a drive in theatre, but there were several toons sprawled out on the lawn in front of the big screen. Sandra picked a spot a ways away, up by an old oak tree.

"I would, you won't- only Pixar peeps and other 3-D toons seem to attend these nowadays." She explained, "I mean, I wouldn't necessarily get in trouble, but I will stand out of the crowd and we didn't pay, so …" she drifted off with a shrug.

"What's the point of this?" he asked.

"No point," she said, lying down on the grass, propping her head up with her hands, "They just wouldn't catch me here- everyone's under the impression I'm racist against 3-D Toons, but since I've been hanging around with you they might think different."

He lay down beside her, resting his head in his folded arms.

The movie playing was actually Pixar's latest film release- Cars. They could hear the cars up in front honking and cheering when they had appeared on the screen- only then did the two realize it wasn't necessarily a drive-in movie theatre, as the cars were living toons.

The movie was pretty interesting for Randall, though he kept remembering how the toons in the film once lived that life before being thrown into this strange new world.

Sandra seemed interested at first, but it soon became obvious that she was pretty worn out from her day's work, and soon dozed off. By the time the film had ended, she accidentally leant against Randall as she slept, and he hated to have to do so but he nudged her gently awake.

She blinked a few times before she got to her feet, and looked towards the movie screen with a look of fright, "Look out!" she shouted, pushing onto Randall, sending the two rolling several feet.

A large rusty pickup truck had gone in reverse full speed up the hill and into the air. He landed with a clatter of bolts and pulled to a stop, "Hey! Yous two are them toons who're startin' the revvy-lution, ain't cha?"

Sandra didn't have time to respond; she saw from the corner of her eyes large black shadows snaking along the floor and rising, their yellow eyes gleaming and antennas twitching with excitement.

"Hop on!!" Mater called, and she felt Randall tug her quickly, bringing her to her senses. They stood in the back of the pick-up truck with only the tow crane and rearview mirrors to hold on to.

The Heartless were gaining fast as Mater sped out of the theatre area and out onto the grassy plains that were the backyard of Toon town. He nearly hit one of the cows from 'Home on the Range' as he picked up his speed.

Heartless appeared ahead of them and Mater, in his haste, veered off to the right and knocked against a rather large rock. Sandra couldn't keep her hold on the metal with her claws, and she flew from the vehicle. Randall leapt after her before Mater could stop.

She felt a pounding in her skull as she realized she hit the hard ground, and blearily opened her eyes to see the Heartless racing toward her, some disappearing into their shadows on the ground. Her eyes went wide with fear and she struggled to get up but could only stumble.

Randall flew in front of her and went invisible. She could see the Heartless fly back as Randall punched and kicked them aside. In their confusion, some fled, but others turned to shadows and tried to attack Randall.

He went visible again and scooped Sandra up in his arms. She could hear the screech of Mater's tires and the next instant Randall leapt onto the vehicle, his lower arms grasping the tow crane, his upper arms still holding Sandra securely. She hugged his neck gratefully as she shook slightly, from shock or fear she didn't know.

* * *

**(A/N)-** I know, big cliffhanger. I'm so mean but I didn't get to write the rest yet. It's still all in my noggin. xP Review please! That's my fuel, peoples! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed- it probably wouldn't have made it this far. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Dimensional Dismay****

* * *

- Chapter 22 -

* * *

**

Sandra awoke with a groan, expecting the pain to still be there though she knew very well it never lasted long. She turned on her side and tried to hang on to sleep, until she realized she couldn't recall ever going to bed. She tried to remember what happened up until this point … she opened her eyes as she struggled to do so.

She was in someone's living room, on the couch, staring at the blank screen of a television. She pulled herself up to a seated position, pushing off the blue comforter that she had been covered with.

Her senses brought her to look across the room where Randall sat in an armchair, looking at her with worry. He stood and walked over to her, "Hey," he greeted, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so …" she said, rubbing her eyes, "How long was I out?"

"About two hours …"

Her eyes widened at this, and she sighed, "I should be getting home."

"Sandra," Randall said seriously, walking around to the other side of the couch as if he were ready to stop her if she tried to leave, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really …" she said rather shamefully.

"I can't let you leave- the Heartless were after you!" he exclaimed.

It all hit her with those words, and she could remember everything. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "Do you think Rensie knows?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't let you leave," he said, "I thought you'd never wake up …" he said with a hint of worry.

"I can't _die_, if that's what you mean," she reminded.

"I know that, but you seemed pretty damn close!" he said angrily.

She shrugged, "Hey, it wasn't my fault- how the heck was I supposed to know they'd be after me??"

"I'm not blaming you, Sandra, I was just … I was worried, alright?" he said, turning away from her, his hand running nervously through his fronds.

She blushed lightly, looking down at her claws as she played with the corner of the blanket dazedly, "Thank you …" she answered quietly.

He was silent a moment, and she spoke again, "You know, I'm the one who should be allowed to worry about you a lot more … I mean, you _can_ die."

"Hey, I made it this far," he said with forced laugh.

And then Sandra suddenly realized, "You _saved_ me." She said, feeling warmth in her heart but also pain, "You're foolish- why the _heck_ did you do that??" she asked him hysterically, "I can't get killed but you could've!" she shouted, holding back tears. She couldn't believe how much he meant to her in the short time she knew him, and the thought of losing him was unbearable.

"I couldn't help it," he answered plainly with a shrug, "I care about you …" his last words were barely audible but Sandra heard it. Randall knew, because her eyes went wide for a moment and she smiled lightly before turning away from him. But when she spoke she acted as if she didn't hear what he had said.

"It's getting late," she said, "We've got to get ready tomorrow for Monday."

"You're still going through with it??"

"Well … yeah," she said, "I started this; I oughta finish it."

"There's a chance you can get hurt, you know."

"Worry about yourself," she said, a little too harshly.

Randall stared at her with a look of hate, and she looked away.

"Fine," he said coldly, "I will." He turned 'round and headed to his bedroom.

"Goodnight," Sandra offered weakly, but he didn't return it, and shut the door behind him.

-----

The next morning, Randall expected that Sandra would've most probably gone back home. She didn't, but she thought about it. Instead, Sandra had helped herself to make some toast, since bread was all Randall had in his fridge. She handed a plate of two slices with butter over to Randall without a word of acknowledgement. Not even when Randall said "Good morning" and "Thank you." She sat next to him at the table though, but that couldn't be said to mean anything since his table was quite small anyways.

"I didn't mean to be mean," Sandra said, catching Randall a bit off guard, though he knew she wouldn't stay silent for long, "I only meant for you not to worry about me because I'll live. I worry about you because there's a chance you can die."

"Sandra, I know you can't die, but you can get hurt," he said seriously, "Maybe not as much as I can, but I didn't like seeing you get hurt the other night."

The doorbell rang, and Randall grew tense, fronds raised in suspicion.

"It's alright- it's Vinny," she assured, "I called him up to give me a ride to work."

"You're workin' today?"

"No," she said, "I just need to hide out there awhile."

"That's stupid. They'd be looking for you there!"

She frowned, "Heartless don't come out in daylight in toon town." She explained, "Not as far as I've seen. Besides, I can turn invisible. And," she added with a grin as she put on her jacket, "I found out from Vinny that Clopin said Rensie's still holding his meeting, meaning he probably doesn't know about our plan."

"Or," he pointed out, "It can be a trap."

"Hey, if anyone's getting trapped, he is. It's about 3 hundred to one."

The doorbell rang again, and Vinny's voice could be heard saying, "Hey man, hurry up!"

"I'll be right out!" she called back.

Randall had gotten to his feet, and, without thinking, Sandra gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, rendering him speechless. He looked at her in shock, and she smiled nervously, "Seeya later." And with that, she left.

------

It seemed everyone knew Sandra would be at her office except the Heartless and Rensie. They all came there with supplies to make armor- pots and pans, cookie sheets, aluminum foil, some, cardboard. Some of this stuff wouldn't protect against bullets of course, but Sandra hoped that Rensie would only have the Heartless to protect him.

There was a shipment of toon armor that the weasels managed to smuggle, and amidst the arguing Sandra managed to swipe an outfit for Randall and herself.

She couldn't figure why no one suspected a thing- perhaps it was because no one really paid attention to toon town besides the toons, and for most of the time, no one entered toon town besides toons. Toons usually minded their own business, since there was no reason to be nosey since it was an ordinary thing for toons to group together and possibly be having a party or else doing something really stupid.

Sandra was beginning to realize that this was really stupid.

They'd have to win this, or else the security measures will sky-rocket.

"Does this make me look fat?" Scroop asked as he looked at himself in full toon armor in the bathroom mirror.

"Hmmm … yes, actually." Sandra admitted with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't see the point of this …"

"We have to be careful, that's all."

He snorted in disbelief. Sandra went over to the window to watch for Randall.

"Have you spoken to Tess?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Haven't seen her or Panic since the other night."

He let out a low growl, "I worry about her."

"Aww," she teased, and he glared with a hint of a blush.

"She's not my godchild but still …" he sighed, "Better me to find them than Hook."

She raised a brow, "I thought you'd be the one wanting to kill Panic."

"I'm not happy with the boy but I wouldn't harm him," he said, surprising Sandra. He then added, "I'll only resist 'cause Tess'll hate me if I hurt 'im."

She smiled, lifting the helmet that was in her hands and placing it atop her head. She looked through the visor at her surroundings, "I can hardly see a thing. It's like a cage!"

"That's why I'm not wearing it." He said flatly, heading out the door, "I'm goin' to look for the 'bilge rats'." He said.

"Good luck," she called, and she heard him grunt in response as he left.

She pushed at the helmet, struggling to get it off her head, but to no avail. She groaned angrily, and managed to find her way into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and snorted at how ridiculous she looked. Her head looked as if it were four times its normal size! No way would the toons wear this!

She pushed up again on her helmet, but it only caused her fronds to hurt, for they had gotten caught underneath the back.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice.

She looked towards the sound and lifted the helmet cover to see Randall, who was trying to contain his amusement.

"Yes, actually," she replied, continuing to push up on it.

"You're going to tear your fronds out," he warned, and she stopped. He took hold of the helmet and pulled it against the back of her head, "Pull back your snout as much as you can,"

She did, and he yanked the helmet off with ease. She rubbed her head, "Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

She smiled, and looked away, clearing her throat, "I heard they finished filming Ratatouille," she said, sitting atop her radiator in front of the window.

"What's that?"

"Another Pixar film," she said, "I haven't met or seen anyone from the movie, but I don't know if they'd be so keen on helping us out," she said, rolling her eyes, "Newbies … anyway … are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said with a nervous laugh, "I want you to be safe."

"I'm more worried about you, ya know," she said, folding her arms, "We're not too sure if they have ways of hurting 2-D toons, but we know 3-D toons like you can be hurt."

"Hey, don't worry about me," he said, sitting down beside her, "I've got excellent reflexes," he said proudly, punching swiftly at the air, "I'm faster than a speeding bullet when I have to be."

"Well you _better_ be," she said, nudging him playfully, "If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do …"

His confident grin softened into a sad frown, "Same if anything happened to you …" he said quietly, and chuckled humorlessly, "You're the only friend I have in this world … in any world …" he drifted off.

Their eyes met, and Sandra blushed suddenly, turning away, "You're a nice guy, Randall, but … I just don't want to rush into something and regret it," she admitted.

"I understand …" he said, "but … it's just that … you should know- I never want to hurt you."

She nodded slowly, not looking over, "Yeah I know …"

He got up from the radiator, "Well, I'd better go and get ready for tomorrow …"

"Randall?"

"Yeah?" he turned, and she had stood and rushed into his arms, taking him by surprise with a kiss on the mouth. She savored the moment a bit, and broke off with a shaky breath, "I … I'm sorry."

He kissed her this time, taking her aback. "Don't be," he said, "I love you."

Her eyes went wide at this, and she looked almost hurt. Randall couldn't believe what he had just said- he was afraid that he didn't really mean it … it just came out. He smiled nervously at her, slowly releasing their embrace.

"I'll … uhh … I'll see you tomorrow then …"

And he turned and left, leaving Sandra frozen in the middle of her office, looking bewildered and confused.

* * *

**(A/N)-** I know it's mushy. :-P I'm going to be done with this sometime after Ratatouille's release, since I'd like to include one or two or three characters from that film, lol. Possibly I'm considering throwing in some Dreamworks characters ... I'm not so sure if it'll work out well. Anyways. Reviews please:-) 


End file.
